Secret Touch
by OneDayShipping
Summary: Yaoi aka slash. Quirk Discovery AU. Quirks manifest up until the age of four. After no quirk seemed to manifest within him, Midoriya went about his frantic studies of heroes, meeting All Might, receiving One For All and attending UA. However, this seemingly quirkless teen is about to discover that he had a quirk after all. (More warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Okay, this was kind of a silly idea and I'm sure it's not very original, but I wanted to give it a shot. I get the feeling like this is only gonna be a two-part little series. Hope you like this first installment, even though not much happens in it.

 **Warnings:** underage, hinted non-con, mentions of wet dreams, language

* * *

 **Secret Touch**

Sure, Midoriya had heard people talk about wet dreams before, but this was the first time he'd had one himself. Then again, he had absolutely no experience when it came to anything sexual. He rarely masturbated. Hardly felt the need to, really. And he'd definitely never been with a girl.

He awoke early that morning with sticky underwear and no recollection of what he'd dreamed about that got him that excited. But thankfully it was the weekend and early enough that no one else in the dorm was awake yet. He could shower and do his laundry in peace without being discovered.

As the green-haired boy sat absent-mindedly playing with his phone and waiting for his laundry to finish washing, he tried to remember what it was he had dreamed about. He suspected that it had been about Uraraka. In that case, he was glad he didn't remember it or he probably wouldn't be able to face her for a month.

To Midoriya's surprise Bakugou came in with a basket full of laundry.

"Oh. G-good morning, Kacchan," Midoriya stammered.

All he got from the blond was a quiet grunt. Obviously Bakugou wasn't quite awake yet. Otherwise, the older teen would've spit some colorful language at him.

Well, Midoriya wasn't sure what he'd expected. Nothing good ever came of their conversations these days anyway. So, he went back to silently fiddling with his phone.

After a few minutes of silence, Bakugou finished loading his laundry into the washer and turned to the green-haired boy. "Hey, Nerdface."

Midoriya looked up at his former friend. He wasn't really sure why he responded to those ridiculous names Bakugou called him. He just automatically knew that the older teen was talking to him anytime he used the word 'nerd'.

The blond leaned against the washing machine and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you still believe in ghosts?"

Ah. Bakugou must have remembered Midoriya's fear of ghosts when they were kids. He had to admit, though, that he was still a believer. That didn't mean he was going to answer Bakugou's question, however. He was getting the feeling that the blond was starting a conversation with him just to make fun of him.

Instead of answering the question, Midoriya put his phone away and said, "Why do you ask?"

"Something really weird happened...," Bakugou began. Then he frowned and was about to leave the room. "I don't know why I'm even telling you about this."

"Maybe because I'm the only other person awake at 5AM on a weekend," Midoriya suggested.

"Don't get smart with me, you little shit!" Bakugou growled, stopping in the doorway.

Midoriya held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Calm down." The blond must have finally woken up. He was starting to get aggressive.

"Just shut up and hear me out," Bakugou said. He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest yet again. "I woke up pretty early this morning because it felt like someone was touching me. But I looked around and no one was there."

The green-haired boy raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"At first I thought it was Invisi-bitch and I took a swing, but I didn't feel anything," Bakugou went on.

(Only Kacchan would think to attack first,) Midoriya thought.

"And I kept feeling this—whatever it was—touching me all over. It was weird and a little scary," the blond continued. "But it kinda..."

Midoriya couldn't be too sure, but he could swear that the older teen was blushing. He'd never really seen Bakugou blush. At least not since they were little kids. Was he embarrassed? If so, why?

"Anyway," Bakugou said, never finishing his last statement. "I think this place is haunted. Has anything like that happened to you since we moved in here?"

The younger teen looked at Bakugou in disbelief and shook his head. "No. Never." He couldn't believe that the great Bakugou Katsuki was so shaken and flustered. This must have been some ordeal. It would be a mistake to take what the blond said lightly. "Haunted, huh? Maybe we should ask around."

"No way! No way am I ever repeating any of that to anyone!"

Midoriya held up his hands in defense again. "Okay. Okay. Calm down."

(Yet he told me about it,) Midoriya thought. (He didn't even talk to Kirishima about something like this. Maybe it was all a convenience thing. After all, I really am the only other person around right now. Then again, maybe it was because he remembered that I believe in ghosts. Now, how exactly are we supposed to solve this thing if we don't ask other people if they've experienced it too? Would it be better if I told them that I was asking for myself and just leave Kacchan out of it? Maybe I should get more details so I can—)

"Hey, Nerdface. Stop all that damn muttering. It's giving me a headache," Bakugou said.

His thoughts always did tend to slip out of his mouth when he was thinking too hard. "S-sorry." Midoriya sighed, knowing full well that if he asked for more information about this encounter that there was a great possibility he'd get punched in the face. Oh, well. He'd just have to bite the bullet. "I still think it's best to ask around. I could say that I'm the one who wants to know, but I'll need more details about what happened."

"I'd rather bathe in that pink bitch's acid," Bakugou grumbled.

Well, that was that. Midoriya could try to talk to the others about it, but he had no idea what to tell them this odd occurrence was all about. He wanted to help Bakugou, but there wasn't much he could do with so little information.

(He thought that someone else was in the room with him, yet he never felt anything solid,) Midoriya thought. "And you're sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Don't look down on me, Deku! I was fully awake! It's the whole reason I woke up, dammit!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down," Midoriya had to say yet again.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know what it's like to have some weird thing that's not even solid groping all over your body!"

The smaller teen's brain shut down for a moment. Bakugou had used the word 'groping'. For some reason, the idea of the older teen being 'groped' was...interesting.

Anyway, maybe there was more to this than Midoriya thought. The blond almost made it sound like a crime had been committed.

(Am I being insensitive?) the freckled boy asked himself. He stood and walked over to Bakugou, nearly putting his hand on the taller boy's shoulder, but he stopped short and put his hand back down. "Are you okay?" It was what he should've asked from the beginning.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at Midoriya, then looked away. "I don't need your fucking pity."

It was so difficult to navigate his way around a conversation with Bakugou. Any time it seemed like the blond teen was about to open up to him, he'd immediately close himself off again. All Midoriya wanted to do was help in any way he could.

He was a little surprised, however, that Bakugou didn't just leave him there with nothing but a bunch of washing machines to keep him company. Maybe the blond just didn't want to be alone. Maybe he was scared to be alone. Maybe he thought it would happen again.

"Hey, Deku. Why are you up so early in the morning?"

When Midoriya thought about his messy underwear from when he woke up, his face quickly heated up. He tried to think up an excuse, but his brain seemed to have fled once again.

Bakugou smirked. "There's only one reason a guy would be up this early in the morning doing laundry. I bet you had a wet dream."

While it was impressive how Bakugou could put two and two together, this wasn't one of the times Midoriya was impressed by it. Right now the shorter teen was mortified by it. He couldn't really deny it though. Especially since his face was most likely giving him away.

"B-but you're here—" Midoriya began. Right. Bakugou was there early in the morning doing laundry as well. So, then, should he assume that they were both there for the same reason? But what about the blond's mysterious encounter that woke him...?

Wait!

"You said that whatever was touching you was groping you all over," Midoriya said slowly. "Is that why you're so upset about it? Because it made you—"

"Stop right there, Nerdface! I never said anything like that!" Bakugou shouted.

True. He never said it, but Midoriya couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right. The blond's cheeks were tinted pink and he'd averted his eyes. Whatever had been touching Bakugou this morning had made him cum and now he was in the laundry room to dispose of the evidence.

Bakugou had basically just said it, hadn't he? The freckled teen wasn't just pulling this information out of nowhere. He had a habit of putting two and two together just like Bakugou did. And what Midoriya had put together was that the blond had been groped until he ejaculated. Very, very interesting...

Midoriya gasped. "If that's the case, then maybe the same thing did happen to me. Maybe I just didn't wake up."

"Hah?"

Well, so much for the taller teen's ability to put two and two together. "You know, the reason I'm here so early in the morning."

"Deku, if you've got something to say, then spit it the fuck out! Start making some sense, would ya?"

The last thing Midoriya wanted to do was actually say that he'd had a wet dream. It was embarrassing to own up to something like that. Especially to a person he looked up to. But since the older teen had already made the accusation, there was no need to hide it.

Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would disguise his embarrassment. "If that ghost—whatever it was—touched you till you, well, came, then maybe that's what happened to me, only I wasn't awake for it," he said as fast as his tongue would allow.

"I'm not talking about a little light petting, Deku. If it woulda happened to you, you definitely woulda woken up. I mean, unless it doesn't take much to get you off. And that's assuming this thing leaves you alone once you get off."

Midoriya felt himself blushing and he stared down at his shoes. Things were getting a little too personal between them suddenly. He never thought he'd be discussing something this intimate with Bakugou of all people. It wasn't like there were a bunch of details involved, yet he could feel himself getting hot under the collar. "Well, that's why we should ask the others if anything like this happened to them."

"Fine! Whatever! I'm sick of talking about it! Just remember not to mention my name," Bakugou said before marching angrily out of the laundry room.

It was investigation time, Midoriya decided. He'd definitely need a fresh notebook for this one. He'd already learned two very important things. 1) Bakugou really had gotten off on whatever happened to him last night and 2) Midoriya himself felt weirdly turned on because of it.

* * *

 **Notes:** I don't know. I'm just throwing this out there. This part was a little ambiguous, but things will become more clear in the next chapter (assuming there'll be one).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Wow! Thanks for the love, everyone! I didn't expect this to go over well at all, but apparently some people liked it. So, here's the next chapter.

(I'm BSing my way through a lot of what you see here, so just go along with it, okay?)

* * *

 **Secret Touch 2**

Midoriya's entire day was spent interrogating Class 1-A about the mysterious touch-ghost that Bakugou had encountered early that morning. He'd been studying his classmates over the past months they'd been together and it didn't seem that very many of their quirks could be the cause of this strange phenomenon. Nonetheless, he meticulously interviewed each one of his classmates, taking notes as he did so, and then took his notebook back to his room to review his findings.

It seemed no one else had an experience like the one Bakugou described. Not only that, but no one's quirks could have been the cause of it. While Bakugou had suspected Hagakure of sneaking into his room to play a joke on him, Midoriya thought more along the lines of Tokoyami. Or rather, Dark Shadow.

The freckled teen didn't believe that Tokoyami himself would play such a prank on someone, but Dark Shadow seemed to have a personality of its own. And it did have a track record for losing control when it was dark. Even though the green-haired boy didn't make any accusations, Tokoyami debunked Midoriya's suspicions. 1) Dark Shadow was always tethered to Tokoyami and Bakugou's room was on a different floor of the building. 2) Dark Shadow, though he can materialize and de-materialize, once formed is in a very much solid state. 3) Dark Shadow, now knowing that Bakugou's quirk was a direct counter to him, would steer clear of the blond.

Then again, why would Tokoyami or Dark Shadow want to prank Bakugou like that? As a matter of fact, why would anyone want to pull a prank like that on anyone else? They all wanted to be heroes, right? If someone wanted to play some kind of joke on Bakugou, it would most likely have been more harmless than what the blond had described.

(Kacchan had said, "You don't know what it's like to have some weird thing that's not even solid groping all over your body!") Midoriya thought. He couldn't help picturing Bakugou writhing under his blankets while this invisible, intangible thing felt him up. The blond had said that the thing had touched him all over, but what sensitive areas could that have included?

Midoriya imagined hands slowly running up and down the older teen's sides, down to his hips. Hands snaking underneath Bakugou's t-shirt, wandering up to fondle a pair of perky nipples. How would the blond react? Were they sensitive? Would he squirm under such attention?

(What am I thinking?!) Midoriya chastised himself. He had to physically shake his head to clear his mind of the mini fantasy. Had that been a fantasy? He didn't have a whole lot of experience as far as that kind of thing was concerned.

Well, that didn't matter. Either way he had to put a stop to it. Midoriya stood, hugged his notebook to his chest and took a deep breath. He'd have to calm down before he went to report his findings to Bakugou.

* * *

Midoriya stood outside of Bakugou's dorm room, waiting to be let in. He'd knocked a few times already and he heard shuffling behind the door, so he knew the older teen was in there. Yet for some reason it was taking Bakugou a while to open the door.

(Maybe he was taking a nap,) the freckled boy guessed. He hugged his notebook to his chest and stared blankly at the door until it finally opened.

"What do you want, Nerdface?" Bakugou asked.

The blond was a bit flushed and Midoriya's brows shot up. (Did I interrupt a workout?) Instead of questioning Bakugou's appearance, Midoriya held up his notebook. "I thought I'd tell you what I found."

"This better be good," the older teen grumbled, stepping aside to let Midoriya into his room.

After making his way inside, Midoriya started flipping through the pages in his notebook. "I'm afraid it's not good."

Bakugou groaned and flopped down on the edge of his bed. "Well, don't just stand there. Sit down. There." He pointed to his desk.

The younger teen sat and continued to flip through the notes he'd taken. "To make a long story short, no one else has experienced what you experienced this morning. Not since they've been in the dorms and not before that either." He went to the page on Tokoyami and Dark Shadow and looked at it for a long time. "I thought that maybe someone was trying to use their quirk to prank you or something, but that doesn't seem possible. So, besides some outside quirk's influence, I guess we have to stick with the idea that maybe this really is a supernatural occurrence."

He was surprised to see Bakugou sitting there quietly listening to what he had to say.

"Um...," Midoriya went on, not wanting to suggest what he was about to suggest. This was going to be 'the big blow-up' and he knew it. May as well get it over with. "Maybe we should talk to a teacher about this," he said slowly.

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

Yup, that was 'the big blow-up' Midoriya expected.

"Has your little nerd brain been fried by everything that's been going on lately? This isn't something you tell a teacher!"

"But what if it really is some outside quirk at work?"

"I don't care! I'm not telling a teacher that I'm being felt up by some 'random'! Especially since it's not happening to anyone else in this whole fucking dormitory!"

Midoriya frowned. He knew that suggestion wouldn't go over well. "Well, maybe it was just a one-time thing. Maybe—"

"It happened again...," Bakugou said, looking away.

"Wh-what?"

"It happened again just a little while ago," Bakugou murmured.

Midoriya's brain faltered and he just looked at Bakugou wide-eyed.

"Don't look at me like that, Nerdface," the older teen said, even though he hadn't looked back at Midoriya. "Yeah, it happened again, but this time it was different. It only touched me a little and then it left me alone."

If the green-haired teen didn't know any better, he'd think that Bakugou was defending this thing. "It's happened more than once and you don't wanna tell the UA staff? They moved us into these dorms to keep us safe, yet something like this is happening? You're just gonna let it happen? Even in the middle of the day?"

(Why do I feel so irritated?) Midoriya asked himself. (I mean, sure, I went through the trouble of asking everyone about all this and wrote it all down, but I would've done that anyway. So, why?)

"It's fine, Deku. It's not like it hurt me."

"Weren't you upset about all this this morning? Now you're just gonna let it slide?" Midoriya asked. "I mean, what if it does end up hurting you? What then?"

Bakugou finally looked up at the freckled teen. "If I did go to our teachers about this, what would they do? What COULD they do?"

"They could look it up in the quirk registry. They could find whoever's doing this and make them stop. This isn't right, Kacchan," the shorter teen said, his voice breaking up a little. He felt so annoyed that he wanted to cry. All he wanted to do was help his former friend with his problem and now he didn't even seem to want that help anymore.

"I get the feeling you're looking down on me again. I can take care of myself, you know. I didn't ask for your help," the blond said. "All I wanted was to know if it had happened to you or anyone else here." He rolled his eyes. "If it'll make your weepy nerd face feel better, I'll talk to someone about it if it happens again."

Midoriya smiled even though he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

It had been a long day and Midoriya practically passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow. And even though he slept soundly all night, his eyes felt heavy during class. He'd wanted to talk to Bakugou about what they talked about yesterday, but he hadn't had the time. He wondered if Bakugou's intangible guest had come to visit.

Whoever or whatever this thing was, it was pretty lucky to be able to get its hands on Bakugou. The blond was well known for being unapproachable and untouchable. Midoriya knew a lot of girls lusted after Bakugou, but the blond never gave them the time of day. The freckled teen couldn't be sure if Bakugou just didn't find them interesting or if he simply found them all annoying.

Yet the older teen didn't seem to mind this invisible force that was feeling him up without his permission. What could've changed between the first encounter and the second that made the blond give up on turning it in? Maybe he actually liked what that thing was doing to him.

(What was it doing to him?) Midoriya asked himself as he stared at the nape of Bakugou's neck. (Maybe it ran its fingers down Kacchan's spine.) His eyes followed the imaginary path that those fingers would take down Bakugou's back and he spotted the blond shift in his seat. (Or maybe it liked to stroke Kacchan's thighs ever so gently. Up and down, over and over again.)

Though Midoriya's eyelids had been heavy with sleep earlier, they were now heavy with lust. He never thought that imagining Bakugou in situations like that would stir something in his lower belly. He could feel himself eying the blond hungrily, as Bakugou seemed to become restless.

After several glorious minutes, the freckled teen blinked himself out of his fantasy and observed Bakugou's odd behavior. The blond was shifting in his seat and his breathing had become hurried. Was it happening now? Was the touch-ghost attacking Bakugou in the middle of class?

He leaned forward a bit and whispered, "Kacchan?"

And it was barely a sound, but he swore he heard Bakugou stifle a moan. The sound shot into Midoriya's ears and straight down to his groin. He sure hoped no one else heard it. He also hoped that no one noticed his own half hard-on.

* * *

 **Notes:** Well, so much for Izuku's ability to put two and two together...

Okay, I said that this would be 2 chapters, but I lied (I wasn't expecting to write this today either). I think it'll be 3 chapters. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Also, it'll probably be a while before I'm able to write again, so please be patient with me -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** "Nerdface" - I don't remember if Katsuki's ever called Izuku that, but I thought it was kinda cute, so I stuck with it. If I write more stuff with these two, most likely I'll have him calling Izuku 'Nerdface'.

Hi, and welcome back to another installment of "Secret Touch". Thanks for all the lovely comments and thanks for the wonderful suggestions. I'll do my best to make your dreams come true.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 3**

"Kacchan? Are you okay?" Midoriya whispered behind Bakugou. He couldn't see the blond's face, but he could see that the older teen's ears had turned red.

Bakugou stopped moving and folded his arms across his chest. "Shut up. I'm fine," he hissed under his breath.

"Is it here? Is it doing something to you now?" the freckled teen asked quietly. His eyes scanned the room to see if anyone else was behaving strangely. Everyone else seemed to be either concentrating on Present Mic's English lesson or half asleep.

"I said shut up," Bakugou said a little louder.

Midoriya looked back at Bakugou and frowned. "You're going to tell someone, aren't you? You said you would."

"Midoriya, you seem chatty today. Tell us what's wrong with this sentence," Present Mic called to him, pointing at the statement he'd scribbled on the chalkboard.

The green-haired student was more than happy to struggle answering the question since he didn't have to go to the board. That would've been pretty embarrassing with his half stiffy that hadn't quite calmed down yet.

* * *

Once it was time for lunch, Midoriya stopped Bakugou, grabbing him by the arm. "Kacchan."

"Don't touch me," Bakugou practically growled at him, snatching his arm away.

"Kacchan, you said if something happened again, you'd talk to someone," the shorter boy reminded him.

"Nothing happened. Now, get outta—"

"You're lying!" Midoriya said, grabbing Bakugou by the arm again. "I know you're lying. I saw you. Something happened."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at Midoriya, then looked down at the hand on his forearm. "Let go of me. If I'm last in the lunch line because of this, I'll kill you!"

The freckled teen let Bakugou go and watched him walk away. (Is he just hungry or does he never intend to tell a teacher about what's going on?)

* * *

It was official. Bakugou was definitely avoiding him. During lunch Midoriya searched high and low for the blond, but it was all in vain. And during class activities Bakugou wouldn't even speak to him, so he spent most of his time listening to Iida and Uraraka chat about the heroes who inspired them most.

But everything they were saying went into one of Midoriya's ears and out of the other. He just had a hard time focusing on anything, so the first thing he did when he got back to the dorm was take a shower.

The green-haired boy simply stood under the running water trying to figure out exactly what was going on with Bakugou. (It seems easier to get Kacchan to talk to me when no one else is around,) he thought. And of course, during class time there was always someone around.

As a matter of fact, the blond spent most of his time with Kirishima. Midoriya couldn't help feeling a little envious of how Bakugou let the redhead get away with touching him. The freckled teen had even seen Kirishima with his arm around Bakugou's shoulders at least once or twice before.

Okay, fine. So the two of them were friends. That was alright. Midoriya could understand that. But then there was this weird something or someone that was touching Bakugou in ways Midoriya probably couldn't even imagine. It was probably giving him erotic belly rubs. It had probably found that little line of blond hair just below his navel and—

Midoriya gasped and brushed away the shower water that was running down his face. That was very dangerous thinking. It was a bad idea to get aroused while in a communal shower. So, he did his best to empty his mind and finish washing up. Although, every now and then, he'd dream up new places for Bakugou to be touched—his arms, his neck, his face. It was nothing overly stimulating, yet he could still feel himself becoming aroused.

The green-haired teen quickly finished showering and headed back toward his dorm room, only to be stopped by none other than Kirishima in the common room.

"Hey, Midoriya! Can I ask you something?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, hey, Kirishima. Sure. What's up?"

"Is it just me or has Bakugou been kinda weird lately? He wasn't himself yesterday and he was spaced out for most of the day today. Then just a little while ago when we were about 10 minutes into studying, he kicked me out of his room. I don't know. I just get the feeling that something's up," Kirishima explained.

Midoriya frowned. (Is it happening again?) he asked himself. "Wh-why are you asking me?"

"Well, you've known him longer than anyone. I thought maybe you'd know something."

"I-I don't know anything!" Midoriya said a little too quickly and loudly. It was a lie. Should he lie? Was lying something a hero would do? Was deceiving one person in order to protect someone else the right thing to do? That was a difficult question to answer and the freckled teen wasn't sure he was comfortable in either case.

Kirishima chuckled a bit. "Looks like you're just as jumpy as ever. Thanks anyway. You should go dry your hair before you catch a cold."

Midoriya nodded dumbly and headed to his room, but it was only to drop his things off before heading to Bakugou's room.

* * *

The blond opened his door only far enough to see who was there. "What do you want, Deku?"

"You've been avoiding me all day and even Kirishima says you've been acting strangely. I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Midoriya sighed and gave the door a little shove. "Did you tell one of the teachers about what happened to you in class?"

"I already said that nothing happened," Bakugou said, holding the door firmly in place.

"Something DID happen. You got all...all hot and bothered in the middle of class."

Bakugou's face turned a deep shade of red and Midoriya couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. The taller boy quickly opened the door, looked around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, then pulled Midoriya into his room. "You shouldn't go around saying stuff like that out loud, Nerdface."

(Well, he didn't deny it. Which meant he did get hot and bothered in class,) the freckled boy thought. He didn't want to admit that the thought of Bakugou getting turned on was kind of arousing. "Why haven't you told anyone even though you said you would?"

"It's nobody's business, that's why," Bakugou said.

"Kacchan, we don't even know what this thing is. We don't know its intentions."

"Well, you said yourself that it's not bothering anyone else, so what does it matter?"

Midoriya looked away. (Does he really just plan to keep being molested by whatever this is? Is he gonna let this thing stroke his pectorals in the middle of class? Is he gonna let this thing trace his rib-cage with its fingertips?)

A sharp inhale from Bakugou caught Midoriya's attention and he looked back at the older teen. Bakugou's fists were tightly clenched, his stance was rigid, and his cheeks and ears were flushed.

It was happening now, wasn't it? It was kind of odd that whenever he thought about the way that thing touched the blond it seemed to show up.

"Get out, Deku," the blond said.

"It touched you while Kirishima was here too, didn't it, Kacchan?" he asked quietly. "That was why you kicked him out?" That had been around the time he was in the shower thinking about how the thing touched Bakugou.

Midoriya hadn't really expected an answer to that question, but after a moment, Bakugou nodded. (Maybe Kacchan's more pliable when he's aroused.)

Unfortunately, it looked like the older teen was coming down from his high. If Midoriya wanted answers, he'd have to act fast. "And it touched you during class?"

After another moment, the blond nodded again.

(That's right. Right before Kacchan started acting strangely, I'd thought about that thing touching him,) Midoriya reminded himself. Was it all just one big coincidence?

"What did it do to you?" the green-haired boy asked.

Oh, boy. It looked like his time was up. Bakugou glared at Midoriya angrily. "What's your obsession with this! It's nobody's business! Now get outta here!" He started marching toward the shorter teen, most likely to blow up his face.

(I wonder if that thing's ever massaged Kacchan's lower back,) Midoriya thought in a bit of a panic.

Bakugou stopped in his tracks and gasped, his cheeks tinted pink.

The freckled boy licked his lips and stared at the taller teen. That was all the proof he needed. There was definitely some connection between the things he was thinking and what was happening to Bakugou.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry that ended in kind of a bad spot. I can't keep lying about how many chapters this story's gonna be either. That's just messed up. But I seriously didn't think it would be all that interesting and I didn't think I'd have so much fun writing it. (And we haven't even gotten to the really fun stuff yet.)

Also, I apologize for any OOCness, past, present and future.

Also, also, I feel like this chapter was a little rushed. I hope it turned out okay. If you have any constructive criticisms please leave them in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Original character incoming. Out-of-character-ish-ness incoming.

Thanks again for the love, people. You're a real inspiration to keep this thing going. Hope you enjoy this installment as well, even though I basically posted it in rough draft mode.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 4**

Midoriya had to admit that the idea of massaging Bakugou's lower back was pretty hot. And then having the blond standing there in front of him most likely having an invisible pair of hands massage his lower back was even hotter.

Looking the older teen over, Midoriya spotted an unmistakable bulge straining against his zipper. Over the past two days he'd thought about Bakugou becoming aroused, but he never really thought he'd ever see this much.

(Wait! I really am the cause of this, aren't I? Should I really be doing something like this? It's... It's...,) Midoriya thought. "V-villainous," he whispered out loud. He did his best to clear his head. The last thing he wanted to do was assault someone in such a way. Unfortunately, he was in the same situation as Bakugou. There was obvious tenting at the front of his pajama pants.

Even though Midoriya had put a stop to his fantasy, it was taking a while for Bakugou to come to his senses. Seeing the older teen's lusty expression wasn't helping keep his fantasies at bay either.

(Should I tell Kacchan that I'm probably the reason this is happening to him?) Midoriya asked himself.

"Get the fuck out, Nerdface," Bakugou said, yet the statement didn't have the bite it normally would've had. And Midoriya could tell that the blond was subtly trying to hide his hard-on.

It would've been a bad idea for the freckled boy to fight Bakugou on this, so he turned to leave. And much to his dismay, Midoriya noticed that the taller teen had glanced down and spotted his erection before he had a chance to get out of sight.

Midoriya rushed to his room, thanking the gods that no one was around to catch him in his aroused state. And as much as he didn't want to give in to any fantasies involving Bakugou, his pulsating penis wouldn't leave him alone and he couldn't get the blond's turned on expression out of his mind.

He imagined himself standing in front of Bakugou, pulling him close so he could put his arms around him and continue massaging the older teen's lower back. Midoriya could practically feel Bakugou's heated breaths against his ear.

Falling backwards onto his bed, the freckled teen's hips rose as he envisioned the blond's hardness pressing against his.

"Kacchan," he heard himself moan as his fingers fondled at the crotch of his pajama pants. He rarely masturbated. Hardly felt the need to, really. But today was definitely an exception. Unfortunately, he never really got the hang of it and as soon as he pictured himself grasping the older teen's buttocks, he came inside his underwear.

(Wow, that was fast,) Midoriya thought, frowning down at his stained clothes. He'd just taken a shower, so he would have to clean up as best he could in his room. (Sorry, Kacchan. If you really are experiencing the things I think about, I really violated you this time. I can't let something like that happen again. These aren't the kinds of thoughts an aspiring hero should have.)

* * *

And even though Midoriya vowed that he'd only have pure and hero-like thoughts, he found himself staring at the back of Bakugou's neck during class the next day. He wondered what it would be like if he kissed it. Would Bakugou like it? The younger teen gave the blond an imaginary kiss on the back of his neck.

Bakugou lowered his head a bit, as if giving him full access to his goal and Midoriya could feel himself blushing. (He likes it?) the green-haired boy thought. He grinned to himself and pictured planting playful pecks all around one side of Bakugou's neck. And he just watched as the blond leaned his head to the side so he could do whatever he wanted. He could even see that the older teen was breathing heavily.

(Kacchan definitely likes that,) Midoriya thought. (He's tough. As tough as they come. But it looks like he likes to be treated gently. Or maybe he just likes this kind of attention.)

Also, any doubts that Midoriya had that he wasn't really causing this went flying out the window. He wasn't sure how, but his fantasies were indeed directly affecting Bakugou.

But what if it wasn't just Bakugou? What if his thoughts could simply cause things to happen? Midoriya looked at Kaminari and imagined poking his shoulder.

Nothing.

Now, this was confusing. He was sure he went about it in the same way he went about it with Bakugou. The green-haired boy looked over at Jirou and pictured putting his hands around her waist.

Again, nothing.

Okay, so what if it WAS just Bakugou? That made even less sense. Instead of having Bakugou talk to a teacher—thankfully he never did—maybe the freckled teen should be the one to talk to a teacher. Maybe someone could help him figure all of this out.

In the meantime, he should really stop having these fantasies. Harassing others for one's own entertainment was something that bullies did and Midoriya Izuku was no bully... Although, the person he was doing these things to was his bully for years. So, in a way it was a form of payback. There was nothing wrong with a little payback, right?

(What am I thinking?! That's villain talk!) Midoriya thought.

Then again, it was only considered bullying if the other person didn't like it, right? And Bakugou liked what was happening to him.

However, if Bakugou found out that it was his rival who was doing those things to him, he'd probably be pretty upset. Actually, 'pretty upset' was the biggest understatement of the year. Midoriya was almost positive that if Bakugou knew he was the one doing those things, the blond would be absolutely livid.

* * *

During lunch Midoriya paid a visit to Recovery Girl's office. She was the only person he could think to talk to about this. But what could she tell him? This wasn't like a physical injury. It was more like a psychic phenomenon or a supernatural occurrence. Her advice, assuming she had any, would be altogether useless.

Anything she had to tell him would probably be a lot better than he would have done on his own, though. He didn't have the first clue about what might be happening.

"Excuse me, Recovery Girl. Sorry for the intrusion," he said, standing in the doorway.

"Ah, you've come for a visit, have you, Midoriya? And under your own power, no less," the old lady teased. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not hurt. I just wanted to talk," the freckled boy told her.

"Well, don't be shy. Come in. Come in."

Midoriya walked in and took a seat on one of the beds out of habit. "This will all be confidential?"

"Of course. Of course."

How exactly should he word this? He wasn't even sure what was happening. And even though he'd asked if it was confidential, he didn't want to mention that it was Bakugou he was doing these things to.

"Weird things have been happening lately," Midoriya began. "It's hard to explain." He was quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, but no matter how he thought of wording it, nothing made sense. "Sometimes I think about doing something to someone and that person feels it."

Recovery Girl raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, my boy."

Midoriya felt himself blush. "Well, I think about touching this person and they feel me touching them."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes. Because of the way they react. But I've tried it on other people and there's no reaction at all," Midoriya explained.

"I see," the old lady said, taking a moment to consider what he'd said. "You were quirkless in the beginning and then you inherited your current quirk from All Might, correct?" She grabbed some stationary from her desk and wrote something down.

The freckled boy nodded.

"I'd like you to speak to this man. He's considered a superhero psychiatrist, but I'm sure he'll make some time for you. He goes by Doctor I.D. Go see him first thing in the morning and take this note with you," Recovery Girl said, giving him the stationary she'd written on. "And don't worry about Aizawa tomorrow. I'll let him know where you are."

(Psychiatrist? I knew it. Recovery Girl thinks I'm crazy. Who knows? Maybe I am crazy. I mean, what I just said doesn't make any sense at all,) Midoriya thought. He frowned, but bowed his head to her anyway. "Thank you for hearing me out."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, dear boy," Recovery Girl said.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like any normal day. Midoriya didn't even have any more fantasies. Most of the time his mind was filled with thoughts of who this doctor was he was going to see tomorrow and why he'd never heard of any such person.

On his way to his dorm room, the green-haired boy spotted Bakugou standing by his door.

"Kacchan?"

"Where the fuck were you hiding during lunch, Nerdface? I was looking all over for you," Bakugou grumbled.

Midoriya looked surprised, but went about unlocking his dorm room door. "Wh-why?"

"Cause I needed to talk to you, that's why. Now hurry up and get your ass in that nerdface room of yours," the blond said, moving closer to him and giving him a little push.

"Okay. I'm going," Midoriya muttered. (What's his problem?) He finally got his door open and let both of them inside. (I hope he's not going to bring up what happened last night after I left his room. I wonder if he got off too...) He could feel himself blushing, but he tried not to think about it too much. Who knew if just remembering something like that would trigger a reaction with Bakugou.

As soon as he was about to ask Bakugou what he wanted to talk about, the taller teen interrupted him.

"Something weird happened today," the blond began.

Midoriya stood in front of the door, waiting patiently for Bakugou to continue.

"You know that ghost or whatever it is? How I told you it had been touching me?"

All the green-haired boy could do was nod as he watched Bakugou touch the side of his neck and look away.

(Uh oh. That's the side of his neck I thought about kissing earlier today,) Midoriya thought. He took a closer look at the blond's face. (H-he's blushing! He's seriously blushing!)

"Well, today it kissed me," Bakugou mumbled.

Midoriya couldn't help flinching when he said it. (Yup, that was definitely caused by me,) he thought.

"Hey! What are you getting all flustered for? You're the only person I can talk to about this shit. You're the only one who knows what's going on, so don't get weird about it," Bakugou said.

(How can I not be weird about it? You've bullied me for years and now you want me to be your confession booth,) the freckled boy said to himself.

"It felt weird," the blond went on. "I...I don't know what to do."

(He's blushing again! This is crazy!) Midoriya thought. He wasn't even sure what to think. His mind was being torn in all directions at once.

After a long silence Bakugou sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't just stand there, Nerdface. Say something."

(What does he want me to say?) Midoriya wondered. He took a deep breath and pushed his fear aside. He had a question for Bakugou and he was finally going to ask it. "The reason you haven't told the teachers about this... Is it because you like what it's doing to you?"

Well, he wasn't sure what he expected when he asked the blond a question like that. Maybe a hail of explosions directed at his face. Maybe a big right hook to the ribs. Maybe being slammed against his own door. Maybe a flurry of swears flooding his ears.

But what he didn't expect was what he ended up getting. Bakugou looked away and touched the side of his neck again. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Notes:** Welcome to OOC Land.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** So, I got some excellent advice from a reader, and thanks to that I realized that my summary and tags make this story seem like it's gonna be kinda serious. I'm doing what I can to correct that. This story is far from serious and it's barely coherent.

Original character ahead.

Again, I'm BSing my way through this, so, you know...

* * *

 **Secret Touch 5**

Bakugou had said it so quietly that Midoriya nearly missed it. It's true that he'd suspected as much, but he hadn't expected to get such a straight forward answer. (Kacchan actually said that he likes the things the touch-ghost is doing to him. If he ever, ever finds out that I'm responsible for this, he'll kill me. I just know it.)

"So, Kacchan likes being kissed?" Midoriya asked. He'd only intended to think it, but the question somehow made the trek from his mind to his mouth.

"Shut up, Deku. I didn't come here to be analyzed," Bakugou spit out.

If the freckled teen thought that his own brain was all over the place, then he really didn't know what to think about Bakugou's erratic mood shifts.

"Why did you come here, Kacchan? I already told you that I thought you should go to a teacher—" Midoriya's thoughts interrupted his own statement, (Please don't go to a teacher!) "—and you didn't listen to my advice."

The blond frowned. "This is different, you little shit. It kissed me. I mean..., I get the feeling that maybe...it kinda...likes me."

There was that blush again.

(L-likes him? Wait! By 'it' he means me. Well, he doesn't know that he means me, but that's not the point. Do I like him? Do I like Kacchan?) It caused Midoriya's own face to become warm. (That's the only reason to kiss someone, though, isn't it?) "Well, it only kissed your neck, right? That doesn't really mean that it likes you, does it?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the freckled teen. "Hey, I never told you that. I never told you WHERE it kissed me."

(Counter! I have to counter what he's saying somehow!) Midoriya thought. "Y-you were touching your neck a little while ago, so I figured that was where you were kissed," he rambled. (There's no way Kacchan will be deflected so easily! I'm such an idiot!)

"Stop watching me so much. It's creepy. In any case, the first time the thing touched me, it was really weird and confusing. But I guess I've gotten used to it now. So, I won't be telling anyone else about it and neither will you! Got it?!" Bakugou said, reverting back to 'Angry Kacchan' form.

Midoriya raised his eyebrows. "Got it." (Sorry, Kacchan. I already talked to someone about it,) he thought.

"Well, if you've got it, then get outta my way. I can't deal with your little Nerd Kingdom anymore," the blond said, obviously referring to his All Might fanboy decor.

The freckled teen moved aside and opened the door for Bakugou. He wasn't sure if he should say anything before the blond left. There was already enough information for him to try to process without adding more to the list.

"Goodnight, Kacchan." Ah, he said something anyway.

"Tch!" was Bakugou's only reply as he brushed past the shorter teen on his way out.

What Bakugou had said played over and over in Midoriya's mind: "It kissed me. I mean..., I get the feeling that maybe...it kinda...likes me."

(Kacchan was really cute when he said that,) he thought, remembering the blond's downcast eyes, flushed cheeks and soft expression. (I never thought I'd ever think of Kacchan as cute again...) He frowned to himself and considered what he'd just thought. ('Again'? That's right. When we were kids I would think that Kacchan was cute all the time. Maybe it was because he smiled more back then. Actually, he smiles now, but it's a lot different. I can't really describe it.)

"Jeez. If you want people to like you, you should try being nicer," Midoriya said out loud to the four walls of his room.

No, that wasn't it. Bakugou was liked by enough people despite his questionable personality. So, what exactly was all that about?

* * *

Midoriya was half between asleep and awake when the thought crossed his mind. He wanted to hold Bakugou in his arms and cuddle with him all night. And normally he wouldn't have even imagined that the taller teen would be the type to cuddle, but maybe since he seemed to like kisses, he'd also like to be held. Even though he was smaller, he could probably get away with spooning Bakugou. Just the thought of lying in bed with the blond was almost enough to set his pulse rate to maximum.

The freckled boy lazily slipped his arms around his pillow and pulled it close, dozing for a few minutes. He had a feeling that if he really were to cuddle with Bakugou, the older teen would probably become restless.

(Maybe running my fingers through Kacchan's hair would help to calm him. Or maybe kissing the back of his neck. He liked that before,) Midoriya thought, still drifting in and out of sleep.

One of Midoriya's hands slid lower down his pillow as he imagined his arm around Bakugou's waist, his hand gently stroking the older teen's abs. The pillow had no definition whatsoever, but he could practically feel the muscle of the blond's torso beneath his fingers. He envisioned tracing the valleys between those muscles with his fingertips.

Little did the green-haired teen know, with each slow movement of his fingers came a slow movement of his hips. Even as he finally fell into dreamland, his hand and hips continued their languid motions.

And the next morning Midoriya discovered that he had a mess to clean up.

* * *

"Good morning. I am Doctor Ikeda, but everyone just calls me Doctor I.D."

Ikeda Daisuke aka Doctor I.D. - Quirk: Quirk Identification. He is able to identify someone's quirk through a combination of facial cues, vocal inflections, scent and body language. All of which are also useful in the field of psychiatry.

"Recovery Girl may have called me a superhero psychiatrist, but that's just because I specialize in counseling troubled heroes. I'm also brought in to help with behavioral studies on captured villains," Ikeda continued.

Midoriya looked at the man strangely. (Counseling troubled heroes? I never would've thought such a profession existed, but I guess everyone needs someone to talk to when things get rough,) he thought.

The doctor was only an inch or two taller than he was with tanned skin, short dark hair and pale eyes, and he couldn't have been much older than 35. He didn't really look much like a doctor, but who was he to judge? "I'm Midoriya Izuku. I'm very pleased to meet you," he said with a little bow.

"No need to be so formal. I'd like for you to feel comfortable here. I know that's hard to do the very first time you visit a person, but feel free to speak and move freely here." Doctor I.D. grabbed a pen and legal pad and pointed toward the couch for Midoriya to take a seat. "My secretary gave me Recovery Girl's note while you were waiting. She also called me during school hours yesterday. She really seems to like you."

(Wow. This guy seems nice,) Midoriya thought with a smile. He sat on the couch and fumbled with his fingers. "Well, she's seen a lot of me, that's for sure."

"It's very exciting to meet you, by the way. I saw the U.A. Sports Festival. Even though you hurt yourself using your quirk, you showed a lot of heart. I think you have a lot of potential."

The freckled boy felt himself blush. He still had a hard time taking compliments even after so many months. "Th-thank you." Looking up from his own hands, he glanced at the doctor and realized he was already writing things down. (For some reason, knowing that he's writing things about me makes me nervous. I wonder if this is how people feel when I'm writing things about them. Then again, they don't usually know that I'm writing about them. So, which is creepier? Some random person writing things down just for his own research? Or a doctor writing things down for the sake of his job? It's pretty obvious that I'm the real creep, just like Kacchan said.)

Ikeda was writing down even more. "Do you often mumble to yourself like that?"

Midoriya gasped and covered his mouth. "Sorry! It's a habit!" he muttered, his hands still over his mouth.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The doctor was hastily scribbling in his legal pad, then took a deep breath and looked at the green-haired teen for a moment. "This is a bit odd."

"Excuse me?" Midoriya said, finally putting his hands on his lap again.

"Let me tell you a little about myself, Midoriya. I don't want there to be any misconceptions about what I do here. My quirk gives me the ability to identify another person's quirk simply by interacting with them for a while. I use small talk in order to gather the information I need in order to identify the quirk. Your situation is a bit different," the doctor said. "One of your quirks is already a hybrid and difficult to identify."

The freckled teen's eyes widened. " 'One' of my quirks? I don't understand. I only have one quirk and it was given to me not that long ago."

After nodding and writing more in his legal pad, Ikeda put his pen and pad aside and leaned closer to Midoriya. "You have two quirks. The one—the hybrid—is constantly growing and changing within you. This is the one you recently received, correct?"

The only response Midoriya could give was a mute nod.

"The other may be a bit difficult to grasp. How should I put this? You are able to remotely interact with objects or people if and only if that interaction arouses you sexually. It's not a particularly useful quirk, but it's a quirk nonetheless."

The freckled teen stared blankly at Ikeda, his mind as empty as his expression.

"Recovery Girl mentioned that you were quirkless before you received the hybrid quirk, but that doesn't seem to be the case. She also told me that some strange things have been happening around you lately. Would you like to talk about those experiences?"

* * *

 **Notes:** This chapter wasn't that exciting and it was a bit rushed and questionable all around. I'm kinda nervous to put it out, actually, but I posted it anyway lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Shorter chapter today. This is kind of a bridge chapter that really didn't accomplish much. Hope you like it anyway.

Looks like the rest of this story is mostly gonna be pointless almost-porn, Deku figuring out how to actually control his quirk and the big reveal with Kacchan.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 6**

(So, just by being exposed to someone long enough, he's able to determine a person's quirk? I kinda wish I woulda brought my notebook. I'll have to remember to write this down later,) Midoriya thought. (Assuming that what he said is true and I've had a quirk this whole time, why didn't it manifest when I was younger like everyone else's did...? Oh, right. The doctor said, 'You are able to remotely interact with objects or people if and only if that interaction arouses you sexually'. There's no way that something like that would show itself at the age of four. Or six. Or any time before you turn into a pervert.) "I HAVE A PERVERT QUIRK?!" he said out loud, much louder than he should have.

"It doesn't have to be. You just have to learn to control it. I assume you've been using it unintentionally since Recovery Girl said that strange things have been happening around you," Dr. Ikeda said.

Midoriya looked at his hands. (I've also used it intentionally a couple of times,) he reminded himself. He couldn't help feeling less than heroic for having done so.

"Would you like to tell me about those incidents?" the doctor asked.

(What am I gonna do? I know this doctor is a professional and I know he's here to help me, but I can't tell him about the things I've been doing to Kacchan.) "Is...Is it alright if I say no?"

Ikeda chuckled. "Of course it's alright to say no. You don't have to talk about anything you're not ready to talk about. Besides, I think we can get you the help you need without getting into the specifics of what's been happening. And when you're comfortable with the idea of talking about what's been happening, feel free to tell me all about it."

Midoriya smiled, deciding that this doctor was alright.

"Now, let's talk about some possible solutions," Ikeda said.

* * *

That guy had definitely tricked him. While they were talking about possible solutions to problems Midoriya hadn't talked about, the freckled teen ended up mentioning some of the things that had been happening around him. That doctor sure had a way of getting what he wanted.

He ended up spending most of his next class writing down everything he could about Dr. Ikeda. Though Ikeda wasn't technically categorized as a hero, he had quite the quirk. Midoriya was also impressed by the way the man had handled their session, getting him to talk even though he didn't really want to.

Once class was over, he waited for Iida and Uraraka in the hallway so they could head to lunch together.

"You probably shouldn't make a habit out of missing class like that," was the first thing Iida said to him.

Midoriya nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. It won't happen again."

"What was up with that anyway? Are you planning on telling us where you were?" Uraraka asked.

"Hey, Nerdface!" Midoriya heard someone call from behind them. Of course it could only be one person.

All three of them turned to Bakugou in unison.

"I wasn't talking to you two," the blond said to Midoriya's friends. He pointed at the little green-haired teen. "You, come with me."

"I don't know if that would be wise," Iida whispered to Midoriya. "He looks angry."

Strangely enough, Midoriya chuckled. "That's just Kacchan's face. It'll be fine. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."

Uraraka frowned. "If you need us just give us a call."

The two waved good-bye to Midoriya as they headed on down the hall.

"What was that? They act like I'm gonna beat you up or something," Bakugou grumbled, watching the two leave. He led them to an empty classroom nearby, then he looked at Midoriya. "Where the fuck have you been all morning?"

The freckled boy frowned. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you but you weren't around."

(Kacchan wants to talk to me a lot these days. And it's all thanks to this little secret between us. If I were to tell Kacchan that it's been me the whole time, he'll probably end up hating me and we won't have a chance to talk to each other as much anymore,) Midoriya thought, frowning even more.

"That ghost has been surprising me more and more lately. He spent most of the night in bed with me last night," Bakugou said quietly.

Midoriya recalled thinking about cuddling with the blond last night, but it had only been a passing thought, right? Or had he really spent the entire night fantasizing about having his arms around Bakugou?

(Wait. I ended up having to clean my underwear this morning,) he thought. (I probably wasn't just fantasizing about having my arms around him.)

After a long silence, Midoriya gasped and stared at Bakugou. "Did you just say 'he'?" He was used to referring to the 'ghost' using a gender neutral pronoun, but the taller teen had definitely referred to the thing as 'he' this time.

"Yeah."

"How could you possibly know that it's a he?"

"I had my suspicions before, but now I'm sure. It's definitely male," Bakugou assured him.

Midoriya was really curious now. The taller teen had never referred to this thing as anything besides 'it' before. He simply stared blankly at Bakugou for a while.

"You look like a real idiot when you make that face, Deku," the blond said. He looked around to make sure no one was near the classroom they'd stepped into, then folded his arms across his chest and focused on the nearest desk. "Last night I could feel his body moving against me," he added quietly.

(Moving against him?) Midoriya thought, his face and ears heating up once again, his eyes studying his shoes. He may have vaguely remembered slowly rocking his hips while he was in and out of sleep. He may have been hard while that was happening. (Kacchan felt my erection against him? Well, I guess if he felt my lips when I was thinking about kissing him, then he can feel any part of my body when I'm imagining it's in contact with him. So, I was rubbing myself against him, I guess. Man, this is so embarrassing.)

When he looked up at Bakugou again, the older teen was looking at him strangely, yet his face, too, was a bit flushed.

The freckled teen quickly looked back at his shoes. (And I came. I wonder if he felt that too.) He desperately wanted to cover his face with his hands, but he decided against it. (I can't think about that! It's way too embarrassing!)

But wasn't the blond disgusted that some male 'ghost' had been feeling him up this whole time? "And that doesn't bother you?" Midoriya finally asked.

"What doesn't bother me?"

Midoriya felt himself blush even more. He didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say. (Just say it. It's the only way to get an answer,) he thought. "That the thing that's been touching you this whole time was a guy."

"Would it have been different if it woulda been a girl?"

"I-I was sure you'd freak out if you were being touched by a guy," Midoriya said slowly. Though he did have to admit that it seemed like Bakugou would also freak out if he were being touched by anyone.

"What are you getting at, Nerdface?"

The freckled teen could feel his face becoming hot. "Well, it's just that you said that you liked what that thing was doing to you. Now that you know that it's a guy..." He trailed off. And that was mostly because of the way Bakugou was looking at him. Like the blond was studying him or something. His face felt hotter still as he tried to remember what he wanted to say.

"He seems to like me, so it's fine," Bakugou said as if it were the simplest thing on earth.

* * *

 **Notes:** "I was dreamin' when I wrote this, forgive me if it goes astray" - Prince

But seriously, I'm half asleep right now and I still posted it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Thanks so much for your continued support! You folks are way too nice.

Warning: This chapter got outta hand. There's a lot in here and admittedly, it's poorly executed. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 7**

"He seems to like me, so it's fine," Bakugou said as if it were the simplest thing on earth.

(Even if it's me?) Midoriya wanted to say. As a matter of fact, he TRIED to say it. His mouth even opened to spew forth the words, but there was no sound. (Just say it!) he tried to tell himself like he did a few minutes ago.

It was no use. He must have used up the last of his courage asking if it bothered Bakugou that the 'touch-ghost' was a male. Well, the blond may not have freaked out from being touched by a guy, but he would definitely freak out if he knew it was Midoriya who was touching him. He glanced up at Bakugou and realized that the blond was just watching him.

(I guess it would seem like I like Kacchan since I keep thinking about kissing and cuddling him. I hadn't thought about whether I really like him or not since he mentioned it the other day. It seems he doesn't mind the idea of someone liking him, even if it is another guy. Is it possible that Kacchan maybe likes the 'touch-ghost' too? Well, he doesn't really know much about it besides the fact that it touches him. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. Maybe I just want him to like the 'touch-ghost' because I want him to like me. And maybe I want him to like me because I like him,) Midoriya's thoughts came in a rush. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at Bakugou, but he had to make himself look away, a blush staining his cheeks. (I think I like Kacchan...)

"Deku."

The freckled boy flinched. Was he mumbling again? "Yes?" He flinched again, but this time at the sound of his own voice when he answered. He sounded almost hopeful, yet he didn't know what he was hoping for.

"Go meet your friends. If you take too long, they'll think something happened," Bakugou said.

Midoriya nodded, finally coming to his senses. "Y-you're right. Uh, see you later, Kacchan."

"Whatever," was the last thing he heard Bakugou say.

The green-haired boy couldn't help noticing that the taller teen stayed in the empty classroom after he left.

Midoriya had to wonder why Bakugou always wanted to talk to him about his encounters with the 'touch-ghost'. The blond wasn't really asking for advice or anything, so why bother talking about it? Even when he asked Bakugou about why he was coming to talk to him, he didn't really get an answer.

Regardless of the fact that Midoriya was the only person who knew about the blond's situation, there was really no need to come to him and discuss these things if no advice was being given.

Thankfully, before he was able to worry himself into a tizzy, Midoriya entered the lunchroom and spotted Uraraka and Iida, who'd saved a seat for him at their table.

* * *

After a draining—and thankfully distracting—math study session with Uraraka, Todoroki and Iida, Midoriya lay awake in bed. He wanted to figure out exactly where things stood as far as this new quirk was concerned. When did he first start noticing the disturbing correlation between his fantasies and the incidents with Bakugou? What was his earliest memory of thinking something and then having it happen to the blond? It was the 'one time', right? He was in class wondering what that supposed 'touch-ghost' had been doing to Bakugou. The older teen had reacted to his thoughts at that time, though Midoriya hadn't realized it.

So, was that the very first occurrence? Of course not. There was also the time Midoriya had been doing research on whether anyone else in their dorm had been visited by this 'touch-ghost' and he'd once again wondered what it had done to Bakugou. Then when he went to the blond's room, Bakugou told him that he'd had another encounter.

What about that very, very first time? That time that started it all? That early morning when Bakugou first talked to him about it? That had absolutely nothing to do with his thoughts. He hadn't even started thinking that way about Bakugou until the blond told him about this thing that had been touching him. As a matter of fact, it had touched the older teen until he had an orgasm. Midoriya was sure he had nothing to do with that.

("If that ghost—whatever it was—touched you till you, well, came, then maybe that's what happened to me, only I wasn't awake for it,") the freckled teen remembered himself saying to Bakugou. That's right! He'd had a wet dream and had to do his laundry. (Is it possible that that wet dream was about Kacchan? My first wet dream was about Kacchan?)

He recalled Bakugou saying something like, ("I'm not talking about a little light petting.") Midoriya couldn't help panicking a bit. (Wha-what did I do to him? I can't remember anything about it except waking up with sticky underwear. Whatever happened we both got off on it. SO EMBARRASSING!)

And that was when it all started. He ended up trying to figure out how this thing—how HE—had assaulted Bakugou during the first encounter. What a mess. So, even something he had no conscious control over, like a dream, could end up activating his quirk.

The good doctor had given Midoriya some possible solutions, some ways to gain control over his newly discovered quirk. One of the things Dr. Ikeda suggested was masturbating more often so he wouldn't become aroused as much. Although the doctor did mention that masturbating more might require him to use mental images, which would bring him right back to where he started. That bit of conversation was awkward, to say the least.

Another suggestion was that he 'redirect' his fantasies, meaning that instead of focusing on what he would do to the other person during his fantasies, he should focus on what the other person would do to him. That one seemed like it would take some time to master. Especially since he really liked thinking about doing things to Bakugou.

Surely Midoriya could summon enough mental discipline to keep his quirk under control. As a matter of fact, maybe if he combined both of those methods together, he could keep his new ability under lock and key.

He lay on his back and frowned up at a ceiling he could barely see in the darkness. (Redirect my fantasies. I don't even know what I'd want Kacchan to do to me. Maybe touch my face?)

Something that felt like fingers lightly stroked Midoriya's cheeks and the freckled teen gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Wh-what was that?" Midoriya asked out loud, looking around the room frantically for the source of the disturbance. He touched his face where he'd been touched earlier and gasped again. (Was that it? Was that my quirk? Does it work on me too?)

Dr. Ikeda had defined his quirk: "You are able to remotely interact with objects or people if and only if that interaction arouses you sexually."

(So, if it arouses me I can remotely interact with myself too?) the green-haired boy thought. He quickly grabbed one of his notebooks and started scribbling notes. (Maybe the doctor knew. Maybe that was why he said that I should focus more on what the other person would do to me. I can see why Kacchan was so weirded out when it first happened to him. That was pretty scary and unexpected. But I have to keep at it if I want to gain control of this thing.)

Midoriya found it funny that he was working on perfecting two new quirks at once. This was going to be a challenge.

He lay back on his bed and continued where he left off, allowing the invisible hands to gently stroke his face and imagining those fingers as Bakugou's fingers. They slowly trailed down the sides of his neck and lingered at his collarbone, causing him to gasp quietly. The freckled teen never thought that he was sensitive there, but apparently he was. As he imagined Bakugou's fingers softly tracing along his collarbone, Midoriya grasped the sides of his pajama pants. It was getting pretty hot lying underneath his covers.

The hands slowly moved lower, fingers concentrating on his sternum, and Midoriya began to squirm. He heard himself moan as the fingers traced up his chest and back down again. There was definitely a stiffening inside his pajama pants, a ball of tension slowly building in his lower belly.

The hands wandered lower still, lingering to tease his bellybutton. Again, Midoriya had no idea that the area was so sensitive. The green-haired boy's hips twitched, the grip on his pajama pants tightening. Another moan escaped when fingers began massaging his belly just beneath his navel.

He was completely and almost painfully hard as the hands moved down lower to tease his pubic hairs. "Kacchan!" he gasped, his hips moving this way and that. He wasn't really sure what to do at this point. Even in his own thoughts he didn't want to have Bakugou touch him where he needed attention the most. He still felt like he was violating the blond in some way.

Yet, he couldn't help whining, "Kacchan," as the invisible hands moved to tease every little dip and curve of his pelvis. And instead of imagining Bakugou doing it, Midoriya ended up using his own hands to fondle himself through his pajama pants. With a set of invisible hands simply caressing his hips, they began to buck uncontrollably.

"Aa! Kacchan!" the freckled teen moaned as he felt his length twitching vigorously beneath his fingers. The ball of tension in his lower belly rapidly uncoiled and it became yet another mess for him to clean up.

* * *

The next day was like an actual normal day at school. No class activies for the day and it was all devoted to book learning. Midoriya couldn't be sure if that was the reason Bakugou seemed so restless and irritable all day. Then again, it was hard to tell when the blond was irritable since he seemed irritable all the time.

He couldn't find the taller teen during lunch, so he made it a priority to catch him in his dorm room after school. Talking to Bakugou when no one else was around was always a much better option than the alternative.

"You're making a bad habit out of showing your nerd face around me, Deku," Bakugou said as he stood in his doorway, effectively blocking the entrance to his dorm room.

Actually, it had been Bakugou who'd come looking for him yesterday, but Midoriya decided to keep that little fact to himself. "I just stopped by to make sure everything's okay. To see if there's anything you wanna talk about."

"If I wanted to talk about something I'd come and find you. Now, would you kindly fuck off?" the blond said, closing the door in Midoriya's face.

Or he would have if the shorter teen hadn't stopped it cold and pushed it open again. "You've seemed antsy all day, Kacchan. Are you sure there's nothing you wanna say?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get lost."

The door almost closed yet again, but Midoriya blocked it by squeezing half of his body inside Bakugou's room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the blond asked.

"You're waiting, aren't you? You're waiting for a visit from your touch-ghost, right?" Midoriya asked. He wondered why he was the one blushing.

Okay, so Bakugou was blushing too. "Deku, get outta here before I slam this door and snap you in half."

"Come on, Kacchan. I've been watching you. And you said that you like what it does to you. You actually want it to come to you, don't you?"

Midoriya had done well not to let his mind fall into any fantasies all day. But that also meant that Bakugou wasn't getting any 'attention'. (It would be really awesome if he's addicted to having me touch him. That after only a few days he can't go without it. But that's impossible. I can't imagine Kacchan being the type of person who actually wants to be touched all the time. But then again, I didn't think he'd be into kisses, yet he liked having his neck kissed.)

"What the fuck are you babbling about now?" the taller teen asked. "Did you even hear what I asked?"

"Sorry. I missed it. What did you ask?"

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's hand and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Why do you have such an unhealthy obsession with all of this? And what happened to your weepy little nerd face and telling me that I should talk to a teacher? Weren't you pissed about this when it first started?"

He doubted that Bakugou had asked all of that while he was in a muttering fit, but that was beside the point.

"The reason I kept telling you about it was to see that little pissed off look on your face. But then you stopped looking pissed off. Is this just something for you to add to your creep-factor notebook now?" the blond went on.

(Wait. What?) Midoriya thought. "You were telling me all that stuff so I'd get mad?"

"Yeah. I like the idea of pissing you off, so shut up. And now instead of getting pissed, you just get weird and flustered. Now you're asking me to tell you about it, even though nothing happened today or yesterday."

(That means it worked, right? Since nothing has happened to Kacchan, that means I haven't unconsciously thought about touching him. That's good to hear,) Midoriya thought.

"You KNEW that nothing happened," Bakugou continued. "You knew about the kisses too. So, you know more than you're letting on. I want answers. And don't you dare say it's because you were watching me. What the fuck is going on here, Nerdface?"

* * *

 **Notes:** Yeah, I don't even have anything to say after that...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:** Again, thank you for the comments. Sorry I can't respond to each and every one, but I do read them all and they're so beautiful and inspiring.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 8**

Well, it didn't get any more straight forward than that. Bakugou had accused him of knowing more than he was letting on and was demanding answers. There was no way Midoriya could dance around the topic. Should he tell the blond that he's had a quirk all along and it was only now showing itself? Should he tell Bakugou that the reason he even discovered this quirk was because he'd become a pervert who secretly wanted to touch the taller teen? Should he tell his former friend that he'd gotten off while thinking of the things he'd do to him?

(I'm starting to wish I would've talked to the doctor about how to tell Kacchan about all this,) Midoriya thought. (He deserves to know, after all. However, there's no GOOD way to tell a person that your fantasies have physical effects on the person you fantasize about.)

"Um, you said not to say that it's because I was watching you, but that really is why I know some of the things I know," Midoriya said. (It's not the ONLY reason, of course,) he thought. He could feel himself blushing again. "I've seen the way you react when that thing touches you. That's how I knew it hadn't been around lately, because you haven't reacted like that lately."

Bakugou only narrowed his eyes at Midoriya.

(Sorry, Kacchan. I can't tell you everything. Not right now,) the freckled teen said, taking a few steps back toward the door. The green-haired boy had walked right into this mess, so maybe it was time to walk out of it. Midoriya tried putting his hand behind his back and inconspicuously opening the door, but Bakugou had advanced on him and put his hand on the door to keep it shut.

"Hey, Deku. Don't treat me like some kinda idiot," the taller boy said. "A few days ago when you were in my room, I ended up getting hard because of something that ghost was doing to me. And you were hard too."

Midoriya's face and ears became warm and he squeezed his eyes shut, grasping the sides of his uniform pants. (Just thinking about Kacchan getting hard is so hot,) he thought. He tried his best not to think about putting his arms around Bakugou and pulling him closer. Unfortunately, he felt Bakugou move closer to him anyway. It wasn't even safe to NOT think about doing things to the blond. Those things happened regardless.

"So?" Bakugou asked quietly.

The freckled teen kept his eyes closed and tried his best not to think about running his hands up and down Bakugou's back. His actual fingers gripped the sides of his pants tighter and he knew his breaths were becoming more shallow. He was definitely imagining it anyway.

"Is it you, Deku?" came Bakugou's breathy question right next to Midoriya's ear.

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan. I wanted to tell you," the smaller teen said, still tugging at his pants. He could already feel himself getting more excited than he should. He wanted to run his fingers through Bakugou's hair. He wanted to suckle the side of the blond's neck just beneath his earlobe.

The sound was quiet, but since Bakugou's mouth was right next to his ear, Midoriya could hear the older teen's breathing hitch. He must have been feeling the kisses that Midoriya imagined littering all around one side of the blond's neck.

Something that sounded a lot like a moan escaped Bakugou's throat before he murmured, "Then tell me."

Having the blond so close, breathing in his ear, was almost more than Midoriya could handle. But the younger teen kept his hands to himself and kept his eyes closed. His imaginary hands, however, kept a hold of Bakugou's blond spikes. His imaginary lips moved to the other side of the taller teen's neck to place kisses there as well.

"Um, if I think about something that...well, turns me on, it happens to that person," Midoriya barely whispered. "It's my quirk. I've had it all along."

Once Bakugou didn't say anything, the freckled teen looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The blond's eyes were closed and his bottom lip had been tucked behind his teeth. Had Bakugou heard what he said?

After a moment, Bakugou opened his eyes and looked at Midoriya. "So, it really is you?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

The freckled teen only nodded.

Bakugou chuckled under his breath. Midoriya couldn't help thinking that it sounded ultra sexy. "Well, I always thought the way he touched me was awkward. And whenever he came to me, you'd kinda cross my mind... Shit. You have no idea what I've been wanting that thing to do to me."

Midoriya's brain suffered a data upload error. The words that Bakugou had spouted were too much for him to handle. There was no doubt about it. Midoriya was WAY more worked up than he should've been. "What? What did you want it to do to you?" he heard himself whisper.

"I ain't telling you, Nerdface," the blond said. He was blushing, but still had his usual tough expression. "So, thinking about touching me turns you on?"

Midoriya looked away, too embarrassed to continue his fantasy. Bakugou really had heard what he'd said. It wasn't like the freckled boy could lie now. But he didn't quite have the nerve to answer either.

Apparently Bakugou took his silence as an answer. "If it turns you on so much, then why are you just thinking about it? I'm right here in front of you."

Midoriya's fingers twitched, but he kept a tight hold of the sides of his pants. "You want me to touch you?"

"Don't act dumb, Deku. I mean, I told you I liked it, didn't I?" Bakugou said, his face turning bright red again.

"Well, you liked it when you didn't know who it was. You're saying you're still okay with it, even though you know it's me now?"

The blond elected not to answer that question and finally backed away from Midoriya. "You're such an idiot. Get outta here." He moved Midoriya out of the way and opened the door.

"Kacchan...," was all the freckled teen could say. He was so confused. Why was he being called an idiot this time?

"Get out," Bakugou said, moving Midoriya toward the door.

After being pushed out into the hallway, Midoriya was about to turn back toward Bakugou, yet all he found was a door slamming in his face.

The green-haired teen didn't want to be kicked out of Bakugou's room when they'd finally started talking about the truth behind the 'touch-ghost'. It was kind of a relief to finally have it out in the open. The older boy hadn't been nearly as angry as Midoriya thought he would be. As a matter of fact, the conversation—actually, partial conversation—had been pretty civil, for the most part. Then again, that was probably because Midoriya had been molesting Bakugou almost the entire time. Of course it would be difficult to concentrate on being angry while something like that was going on.

There was another reason the freckled teen didn't want to be kicked out of Bakugou's room. He had a pretty noticeable erection. If anyone spotted him coming from the older teen's room aroused for the second time, they'd definitely think something was up.

* * *

Midoriya sat on his bed, absentmindedly fingering his hard-on through his uniform pants. He'd have to explain all the details of his newly discovered quirk the next time he saw Bakugou. Besides, the freckled teen never apologized for the things he'd done. Then again, should he apologize for doing something they were both enjoying?

Something Bakugou said earlier came back to Midoriya's mind: "If it turns you on so much, then why are you just thinking about it? I'm right here in front of you."

(That was like an invitation, wasn't it? Would it have been okay if I took him up on it without making sure he was okay with it? Would he have offered if he wasn't okay with it? WAS that really an offer?) Midoriya asked himself.

"I mean, I told you I liked it, didn't I?" he recalled Bakugou saying.

Could that have been the blond's way of saying that he WANTED Midoriya to physically touch him?

"I wanted to touch Kacchan," the green-haired teen whispered to himself, lazily dragging his fingers up and down the bulge in his pants.

Since he was already so turned on, he could easily bring forth a fantasy that would get him off pretty quickly, but then something else occurred to him. Earlier Bakugou had said, "...whenever he came to me, you'd kinda cross my mind..." (Was that Kacchan's way of saying that when the 'ghost' touched him, he'd think about me?)

* * *

 **Notes:** Short chapter, but I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Life's been crazy lately. But enough of that.

A lot of you readers have had some very good input along the way and I thank you for it. I'd really like to make time and space to incorporate those suggestions. But alas, I cannot make your dreams come true as I said I would. I hope you like this chapter anyway.

Also, BS psychiatry ahead.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 9**

He kept hearing what Bakugou said over and over again as he was sitting in class.

 _You have no idea what I've been wanting that thing to do to me._

 _And whenever he came to me, you'd kinda cross my mind._

 _If it turns you on so much, then why are you just thinking about it? I'm right here in front of you._

 _I told you I liked it, didn't I?_

Unfortunately, along the way those statements began getting jumbled.

 _You have no idea what I've been wanting you to do to me._

 _I told you I wanted it, didn't I?_

 _I came every time you crossed my mind._

 _It turns me on so much when you touch me._

 _I want you._

Midoriya was squirming restlessly in his seat, trying to ignore the familiar stirrings in his lower region. (Don't look at Kacchan,) he told himself. He knew the second he laid eyes on the blond, he'd think about touching him or kissing him.

However, just thinking about it brought back images of Bakugou's face during last night's encounter. So close. So erotic. He'd imagined pulling the taller teen close and running his hands up and down his back. He'd imagined kissing the sides of his neck.

And then, _I'd think about you whenever that thing touched me._ That was basically what his childhood friend had said, wasn't it?

Even though he'd just told himself not to, he found himself staring at the back of Bakugou's neck. And Bakugou seemed a little restless himself. (Oh, no! I started thinking about last night. I have to stop. I have to stop,) Midoriya thought, trying to clear his mind.

He was glad that Doctor Ikeda had set up appointments to see him after school every other day for a few weeks to check up on his progress. A lot had happened since the last time he saw the good doctor and he really needed some advice.

* * *

"Are you busy this weekend, Deku? Ten—I mean, Iida and I are going skating. You should come too," Uraraka said as she, Midoriya and Iida were heading to lunch.

"It'll be more fun with more people," Iida added.

Midoriya had noticed that Iida and Uraraka hardly ever left each other's side lately. As soon as he was about to say something about it, a voice interrupted.

"There you are, Nerdface. I've been looking all over for you," Bakugou said from behind them. "Come with me."

Both Uraraka and Iida looked at Midoriya.

"You don't have to go with him every time he calls for you, you know," Uraraka said quietly.

Midoriya nodded and smiled. "I know. It's okay, though. I'll meet up with you guys in the cafeteria." He watched his two friends leave, then looked at Bakugou. "What's up, Kacchan?"

The blond grabbed Midoriya by the arm, a lot less roughly than he expected, and pulled him to an empty classroom. "Stop thinking about weird stuff in class."

The green-haired teen felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "S-sorry, Kacchan."

"So, yesterday was... Well, you said some stuff and I said some stuff. Things got a little confusing and it pissed me off," Bakugou said, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against one of the desks.

(Well, at least he sounds calm about it,) Midoriya thought.

"So? What's that all about, anyway? You said it was your quirk or something. That you've had it all along?"

Midoriya leaned against one of the desks and sighed. "Yeah. I went to this guy. He's a hero psychiatrist and quirk identification specialist. He told me that it... How did he say it? He said that I'm 'able to remotely interact with objects or people'. But it's only if it arouses me."

"So, a pervert quirk," Bakugou said with a chuckle.

(Kacchan thought the same thing I thought when I first heard about it!) the freckled teen thought, blushing even more.

"A useless quirk for a useless Deku. And you've only been using it on me?" the blond asked.

"I-I don't have much control over it. If I just randomly think something or if I dream about something, it activates, I think."

"No wonder you stopped getting pissed off when I'd tell you about what was happening," Bakugou said. His face reddened as he smirked and fixed his gaze on the desk beside him. "It was almost like you were jealous, you know."

(Kacchan liked seeing me get jealous,) Midoriya's brain translated. (Was I getting jealous? I mean, I was a little angry, but I was also a little scared for Kacchan because I thought it might've been dangerous. Maybe that concern came off as jealousy?) He frowned to himself. (No, I remember being really frustrated for a while. Maybe I WAS jealous.)

"Um. Once I started suspecting I was causing some weird effect, I tried it on other people," the freckled student said out loud.

The blond glared at him. "What the fuck for?"

(Hm. Is Kacchan the one who's jealous now?) Midoriya wondered. "J-just to see if it would work. But it never worked on anyone else."

"Damn right it didn't. So, I'm the only one you're horny for, huh?" Bakugou said, taking a few steps toward Midoriya.

Even though he seemed confident, it looked like the taller teen had embarrassed himself when he spoke because his face was turning red again. Only this time he didn't look away.

"K-Kacchan, we're missing lunch," Midoriya said, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his best to keep his mind clear. He knew he was blushing like crazy and he hoped that the blond wouldn't notice. "Maybe we should finish talking about this another time."

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to keep your mind outta the gutter."

(You like it,) Midoriya found himself thinking. That was the one thing he wished he would've said out loud just to see Bakugou's reaction.

* * *

"Midoriya, it's good to see you again. I'm very glad you decided to keep the appointments. How are things going for you?" Doctor Ikeda—aka Doctor I.D.—asked.

"Well, a lot's happened since the last time I was here," Midoriya said with a nervous chuckle.

Ikeda was already jotting things down in his legal pad. "Please continue."

The freckled teen sighed. "Um, I tried redirecting my fantasies like you suggested and it worked."

"That's great news."

"Yeah. And now I know what it feels like to be the victim of my own quirk," Midoriya went on.

Ikeda looked surprised. "I'm sorry. What?"

"When I focused on myself instead of the other person, I felt hands touching me," the green-haired boy said. "Isn't that why you told me to do it?"

"Not at all. I may be able to identify quirks but I rarely understand all the aspects of those quirks. I had no idea that would happen," Ikeda said, writing as fast as his hands would allow. "That is incredibly fascinating. But I suppose that if it arouses you, it makes sense that it would actually work on yourself. I hadn't even considered it."

Midoriya was amazed that the doctor hadn't thought that his own quirk would work on himself. Then again, he hadn't considered it either until it actually happened.

The doctor continued writing for a few minutes and Midoriya waited quietly for him to finish. "I'm sorry, Midoriya. You said that a lot has happened. What else would you like to tell me about?"

"Well, before that...," Midoriya began, blushing a bit. "Um, last time I told you how guilty I felt about all this even though I don't really have control over it."

"Right. People can be held accountable for the things they say or do, but they shouldn't be condemned for the things they think, even if what they think has an effect on the world around them. In those cases, the people should be taught to control the effects of their thoughts so that others don't become victims as a result."

The freckled boy looked at his hands. "Well, some...sometimes I do it on purpose."

"Oh, Midoriya," Ikeda said, sounding greatly disappointed.

"I know," Midoriya said, his eyes tearing up. "But I can't help it. I really like that person's reactions. Besides, he says he likes it." The green-haired boy quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He'd had no intention of telling the doctor that the person he was doing these things to was another male. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Um..."

The doctor went about quickly scribbling notes again. "You two talk about it?"

(He's not going to say anything about the fact that the person I've been doing these things to was another guy?) Midoriya asked himself. He simply nodded.

"I see. So, this isn't just some random person you've been using your quirk on?"

"We...we've known each other since we were kids."

Ikeda nodded and kept writing. "A childhood friend. And he awakened your quirk, which can only be activated when you become aroused."

(He definitely heard that part about the person I do these things to being a guy,) Midoriya thought, turning the color of a tomato. He wanted to say that it wasn't what the doctor thought, but he couldn't kid himself. There was definitely at least some sexual attraction there or his quirk would have no effect.

After watching Ikeda jot down notes for a while, the freckled teen finally spoke up again. "Um, he knows about the quirk now too. He basically guessed that it had something to do with me."

"Smart guy. It seems a lot really has happened since you were last here. When most people say that, they're just overexaggerating," Ikeda said with a chuckle.

(Should I tell him about what happened last night? I wanted some advice, but if the doctor doesn't know everything that's happened, he won't know what advice to give,) Midoriya thought. He took a deep breath. (I have to tell him. I have to know what he thinks. I have to know what to do about this weirdness between me and Kacchan. It's the whole reason I wanted to come here, after all.)

* * *

Midoriya returned to the dorm to find Bakugou sitting in the common room with Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima. It looked like they were watching some sort of documentary on natural disasters and the freckled teen had to wonder if it was for class. He didn't remember having any such assignment, though.

"Hey, guys," Midoriya greeted as he was about to walk past them.

Everyone except Bakugou greeted him. The blond simply stood, shoved his hands in his pockets and started following Midoriya.

"Bakugou, where are you going? You're the one who wanted to watch this," Sero said.

"Fuck off. I don't answer to you," Bakugou snapped.

Midoriya stopped and stared at the taller teen. Had Bakugou been waiting for him to come back?

"Don't just stand there, Nerdface. Drop off your stuff and come to my room."

* * *

 **Notes:** Is this good news or bad news for our little green-haired, freckle-faced protagonist? I guess we'll have to wait and see. It might be another long wait too. Sorry.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even though not much happened. Also, there may be errors all over the place ;p


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:** Thanks again for all the comments and all the love!

A small part of this chapter came from a reader's suggestion. So thanks for that, Kichou! Unfortunately, it didn't go at all the way I thought it would go.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 10**

"Don't just stand there, Nerdface. Drop off your stuff and come to my room."

Midoriya watched Bakugou make his way down the hall, then turned to the other three teens that the blond had abandoned. (They didn't hear what Kacchan said, did they?)

All three of the boys were simply staring at Midoriya.

(Yeah, they probably heard,) the freckled teen thought.

"Hey, Midoriya. If there's trouble, give me a call, okay?" Kirishima said.

(They definitely heard,) Midoriya told himself. "Don't worry. There won't be any trouble." It was the only thing he could think to say. Truth be told, he didn't know if there would be trouble or not. Lately Bakugou hadn't been as aggressive as he had been in the past. However, it would be best not to keep him waiting for too long.

The freckled teen forced a smile at the guys, then did as Bakugou said. He dropped his stuff off in his room and headed straight to the blond's room.

Midoriya didn't even have to knock. The taller teen opened the door, pulled him inside and closed it again, locking it in the process.

"Where the fuck have you been all afternoon?" Bakugou asked. "And don't answer my question with another question. Every time I ask where you go, you ask why. Just answer the fucking question."

Wow. Earlier when they'd talked Bakugou seemed fine, but now he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I went to see Dr. Ikeda—I mean, the psychiatrist I told you about," Midoriya said quietly.

"Oh," the blond muttered.

It sounded like the taller teen had expected a different answer. "Where did you think I went?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou shrugged and strolled over to take a seat on his bed. "I don't know. I thought maybe you went off with someone to see if your quirk worked on them or something like that."

The freckled teen didn't really know what to say. (He's really concerned that I'll try this quirk on other people.) He noticed that Bakugou was staring at one of his hands and that hand had begun emitting tiny explosions. "Kacchan?"

"You said you tried it on other people. Who?" Bakugou finally asked, still staring at the little explosions.

"Wait, Kacchan. Calm down. I only tried it because back then I didn't even know what was happening. I didn't know that it only activated when I was turned on until later." Midoriya blushed a little. (He's really upset about that. He's actually jealous.)

The mini explosions stopped, but the blond kept looking at his hand.

(Now that I think about it, back when I tried it on Kaminari and Jirou, I WAS turned on because I'd just been fantasizing about Kacchan. So, even though I was aroused at the time, my quirk only worked on the person who'd turned me on. I should probably write that down and mention it to the doctor once I see him again. It would be best not to tell Kacchan about that, though. There might be another misunderstanding,) Midoriya thought.

"Hey, Deku."

The green-haired teen felt like he'd been muttering again, so instead of thinking so hard, he simply looked at Bakugou. "Yes?"

"You're really not gonna tell me who I'm up against?" the blond asked.

('Up against'? Does he see this as some kind of competition? A competition for what? My desires? My attention?) Midoriya thought, looking at Bakugou strangely.

"Deku, don't try to use your quirk on anyone else."

(But I already told Kacchan that I only tried to use it on someone else because I didn't know what it was. The only person I used it on once I found out the truth was myself. Should I tell him about that? Will he get angry? I really should come clean with everything regarding my quirk—my 'Secret Touch'. But that would include telling him about who I tried to use it on before, wouldn't it?) Midoriya thought. (The WHO isn't important. It's the result that's important. And I already told him that it didn't work on anyone else.)

"Listen, Kacchan. You have to promise not to get angry...," Midoriya began.

Bakugou was already growling and starting up bigger explosions in both hands.

(Bad. This is bad.) "I found out that I can use my quirk on myself," the freckled teen said, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for an explosive attack.

"Hah?"

Midoriya couldn't hear anymore explosions, so he slowly opened his eyes to see a 'confused Kacchan' face. "And it only seems to work when I imagine that it's you who's touching me." As soon as he realized that he'd revealed his fantasy of having Bakugou touch him, the green-haired teen blushed deep red. "Um."

Thankfully, that seemed to have calmed Bakugou down. The older teen blushed a little, but smirked. "So, thinking about touching me turns you on AND thinking about me touching you turns you on." He stood from his seat on the bed and walked over to Midoriya, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Kacchan...," Midoriya began. But he wasn't really sure what he wanted to say.

"I'll say it again, Deku. I'm right here in front of you. You're always feeling me up with your quirk, right? You think I'd just let you get away with doing whatever you want all the time? That's not really fair, you know," Bakugou said.

The freckled teen felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, the touch much lighter than he'd expected from Bakugou. Those hands slowly blazed paths up and down the sides of his arms. It was such a simple touch, but Midoriya felt so much blood race down to his groin that he wasn't sure how there was any left to flood his cheeks.

"K-Kacchan," Midoriya almost moaned.

The blond slowly moved his hands to Midoriya's waist and kneaded the flesh there.

The green-haired teen was almost certain he'd thought about doing that to Bakugou at least once during those encounters. This time, he really did moan, albeit quietly, and he felt his hips jerk.

"Damn, Deku. I barely started touching you and...damn," Bakugou murmured, his voice husky and his eyes half lidded. His fingers danced lightly up and down Midoriya's sides.

The freckled boy gasped and clung to Bakugou's shirt.

The blond leaned in close and whispered in Midoriya's ear. "Doesn't take much to get you fired up, huh?"

Midoriya could feel himself about to start making more weird sounds, so he held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. That didn't last long, however. He felt Bakugou's lips at the side of his neck and the freckled teen let out a shuddering sigh, his arms autonomously wrapping themselves around the blond. He could feel the familiar coiling of something in his lower belly and his hips were begging to move.

It was pretty obvious that Bakugou was copying what the 'ghost' had done to him over the past week. As the blond continued kissing Midoriya's neck, his hands snaked around his waist and began caressing the freckled teen's lower back. It was almost a perfect reenactment of what Midoriya had imagined doing to him only a few days ago.

The green-haired teen felt his member twitching as it became fully alert and he could hear himself whimpering. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he couldn't stop himself from making the sound.

"Fuck, Deku. Just listening to you would be enough to get me off," Bakugou whispered.

Midoriya wasn't sure when the blond had stopped kissing his neck, but now he was just breathing against it. Then he felt Bakugou's clothed erection nudge at his own. He couldn't help gasping and moaning out, "Kacchan."

That seemed to have caused the older teen's hips to jut forward yet again. "Deku...Deku, I want—" Bakugou began as he started nudging his stiffness against Midoriya's over and over again. "I don't know. Just...let me just do this for a while," he murmured in the shorter teen's ear.

The freckled teen felt Bakugou grasp his hips as the blond began frantically grinding against him. Midoriya tried to stifle any sounds that tried to escape, but moans still erupted every now and then. His own hips had begun moving on their own as well.

After a few minutes Bakugou wasn't just breathing heavily against his neck anymore. The taller teen was moaning ever so quietly. No wonder the blond had said that just listening to him was enough to get him off. Midoriya was loving the sounds that came from Bakugou. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was moan, "Kacchan."

"Mmn, Deku," Bakugou moaned. He started moving against Midoriya like an untamed jackhammer, gripping the smaller teen's hips tighter. "Aa! Deku!"

Midoriya had wrapped his arms tighter around the blond as well. And their layers of clothing did nothing to hide the fact that Bakugou's length was pulsating vigorously against his own. He, too, finished only seconds later, clinging desperately to Bakugou's shirt.

And then the reality of the situation hit Midoriya like a ton of bricks. He was standing in the middle of his rival's dorm room and they had actually just performed some weird fully-clothed sex act. He'd made a mess of his school uniform and he was completely embarrassed. He took a step back from Bakugou and murmured, "S-sorry."

The redness of Bakugou's face matched his own and the blond simply murmured, "Y-yeah."

* * *

 **Notes:** Short, totally awkward, slightly self-indulgent chapter this week. I would apologize, but it was actually kinda fun for me. Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:** There were some requests for more experimentation, though this probably isn't quite what those requesters meant. Anyway, here it is! More awkward interactions between our heroes!

* * *

 **Secret Touch 11**

It was impossible. There was no way Midoriya would ever be able to look Bakugou in the eye ever again. Not like he looked him in the eye a lot in the first place, but even if he wanted to he was sure he wouldn't be able to now.

(But it felt so good. And Kacchan responded. He REALLY responded. I never would've thought he'd get so excited. He even called out my name,) Midoriya thought. Just thinking about it was making him excited again.

It seemed that Bakugou was avoiding even looking in Midoriya's direction.

(Kacchan touched me, but I never had a chance to touch him. Even though we both..., well, came, I wonder if he'd be okay with me touching him right now,) Midoriya said to himself. He kind of wanted to touch Bakugou's face, but he wasn't really sure why. When he imagined that the taller teen was touching his face the other night, he remembered liking it. (Will Kacchan like it? He likes having his neck kissed, but will he like to have his face touched?)

The freckled teen noticed that Bakugou had closed his eyes and had his hands on his cheeks. "Deku," he sighed. "I'm right here."

Midoriya's quirk must have activated again and he was touching Bakugou's face with it. He was now going to take the blond's 'I'm right here' statement as granting him permission to do what he was thinking about doing. That seemed to be what Bakugou had meant the very first time he'd said it. And that seemed to be what he meant now.

The green-haired teen took a few steps closer to Bakugou and took a deep breath. "I-I'm going to touch you now," he warned quietly.

The blond kept his eyes closed and he moved his own hands out of the way.

Midoriya couldn't believe how flushed the taller teen's cheeks were. (So cute!), he thought. He was a little surprised that his childhood friend wasn't making a fuss about all this. Maybe it was that whole 'afterglow' thing he'd heard about.

He slowly touched Bakugou's cheeks with his fingertips. The blond's skin was smoother than he expected and he found himself stroking the taller boy's face as he stared up at him in amazement. When Bakugou wasn't being a cranky-pants he was actually...pretty.

"Deku," the blond whispered.

Midoriya was certain that he'd never heard Bakugou utter his nickname so sweetly. The older teen's hands slowly tangled themselves in Midoriya's messy green mane and he started leaning closer to the freckled teen.

Green eyes widened in disbelief. (Is...is Kacchan about to kiss me?) His hands stilled on Bakugou's face and he thought about wrapping his hands around the blond's waist. Surely that would've been more appropriate. But he kept his hands on his face instead and he found his own face moving closer to Bakugou's.

It took a few seconds for Midoriya to realize that Bakugou's eyes had barely opened and he was actually staring into them, even though he was certain a few moments ago that he would never be able to again. And the older teen was staring back into his.

"Cheater," the blond said quietly.

"Wh-what?"

"You're using your hands AND your quirk. That's cheating, Nerdface," Bakugou whispered.

(I keep forgetting that if I think about it, it happens,) the green-haired teen thought.

But before Midoriya was able to respond, the taller teen brushed his lips against Midoriya's ever so briefly. So, the blond could be gentle if he really put his mind to it. The freckled teen's hands inched back to Bakugou's ears and tugged him back down so their lips could touch again.

He felt Bakugou pull back, a small smirk on his lips. "So, this is that whole kissing thing that everyone's always going on about? Never thought I'd be doing something like this, least of all with you."

Midoriya's mind was in a whirl. Not only had he and Bakugou just made each other cum in their pants, they'd also kissed. And they were still standing there holding onto each other, each studying the other's face. He wanted to kiss the taller teen again. He wanted to try kissing with tongues like he'd seen in movies. He wondered what the inside of Bakugou's mouth felt like, what it tasted like.

Once the fuzzy haze of pleasure started lifting from his brain, Midoriya could finally see that Bakugou's eyes had closed again and something strange was happening with his mouth. It was half open and his tongue was moving around awkwardly. The freckled boy's quirk must have activated again. He really needed some semblance of control over—

Bakugou moaned quietly and it completely snatched Midoriya out of his thoughts. The blond's skin was tinted red from his hairline down to his collar and his breathing was rushed and unsteady.

(Can I slip in and start kissing him without him noticing that my quirk had initiated the kiss?) Midoriya thought, licking his own lips in preparation for what he was about to do. (Come on, Izuku! You can do this! But how? It looks like my quirk knows what it's doing, but I've never even kissed anyone like that before. What am I thinking? The quirk is only doing what I'd do. So, maybe I secretly have a talent for kissing? Kacchan sure seems to like it. What to do? What to do? Should I just go in and stick my tongue in his mouth in the middle of all this? Should I wait till it stops and then take over? Should I leave well enough alone and just watch?)

Bakugou's eyes opened a crack and he sighed. "You're muttering, idiot. Just do it."

"Y-you knew it wasn't real?" the green-haired teen asked.

"Of course I knew. It feels like it's happening, but there's no wetness or warmth."

(Interesting... Would Kacchan be upset if—)

"And don't even THINK about taking notes in the middle of making out, Nerdface!"

(Ah. It's like he read my mind,) Midoriya thought. Then he gasped. "W-we're making out?!"

"We would be if you'd shut up and stop thinking so damn much. Now, come here," Bakugou said, taking Midoriya's hand and leading him to his bed.

The shorter teen allowed himself to be sat down on the bed and Bakugou sat down beside him. Unfortunately, it was then that they both came to a disturbing realization. There was cold, drying spunk inside their underwear.

"Shower," Bakugou said, quickly standing back up.

"Shower," Midoriya repeated, doing the same.

The taller teen went to his door and opened it for Midoriya. And to their surprise, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero were standing in the hall with pale faces.

"What the hell is this?!" Bakugou shouted.

The freckled teen tried to discreetly hide the crotch of his pants, hoping that no one would notice the cum stain. Bakugou didn't have much to worry about since he was standing directly behind him.

The three interlopers looked at each other, then Kirishima stepped forward to speak for them. "We were worried when you told Midoriya to come to your room, so we came here. Then we heard explosions. Did you two fight?"

Midoriya knew his face was beet red and he couldn't bring himself to look at anything that wasn't his feet.

Bakugou growled. "That's none of your business! Get lost!"

"But we heard moaning too. Like you guys were in pain or someth—" Kaminari began.

Sero looked like he came to a realization and quickly taped up Kaminari's mouth.

"And look how red Midoriya's face is. It's obvious that something happ—" Kirishima was saying, but he, too, ended up with tape over his mouth.

"Neither of them looks like they've been hurt, so we should go back downstairs and finish that documentary," Sero said. He glanced at Midoriya and Bakugou. "Please excuse us." And with that he started herding Kirishima and Kaminari down the hall.

"Say one word and I'll kill all of you!" Bakugou yelled as they were leaving.

"That was embarrassing. I think Sero knows," Midoriya said, looking over his shoulder at Bakugou. He was surprised to see that the blond was standing behind him, red-faced and fidgeting.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his big mouth shut," Bakugou murmured. "You go shower first. If we're in there at the same time, they'll just get more suspicious."

Midoriya nodded. "Right. Good night, Kacchan."

* * *

Even though it would be a long weekend, Midoriya decided to get an early start on his homework. Not only was it the studious thing to do, but he also wanted something to keep his mind occupied. It had been a weirdly stimulating night with Bakugou and he knew that if he let his mind wander too much, he'd end up thinking some pretty perverted stuff.

After a little while of reading, however, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Bakugou. He couldn't help being a little concerned. Bakugou never contacted him about anything despite always having had his contact information.

KACCHAN: _Hey, Deku. Kirishima invited me to some dumb thing tomorrow. He said a bunch of people would be there. Wanna go together?_

The freckled teen's eyes almost popped right out of his head. (What is this? Is Kacchan asking me out? No, he said other people would be there. But it's almost like being asked out on a date, right? He asked if I wanted to go together with him.) Then he frowned. "Oh, wait. I already have plans for tomorrow," he said out loud to himself.

 _Sorry, Kacchan. I was already invited out tomorrow, so I can't,_ he sent.

KACCHAN: _Right. I forgot how popular you are these days._

He could almost see the snark oozing from the words on his phone's screen. _It's not like that._

KACCHAN: _Whatever. It's fine. It gives me an excuse not to show up. Only little kids go skating anyway._

 _Skating? That's what I'm doing tomorrow. Iida and Uraraka asked if I'd go with them. They said they wanted to turn it into a skate party for our class, but I didn't think they'd go through with it._

KACCHAN: _Well, it looks like they did. I'm still having my doubts about going, though._

Midoriya frowned again. _No, you should go. We should definitely go together._

KACCHAN: _Hey, it's not like I was asking you to go with me. I was just asking if the two of us should go together._

(But Kacchan, that's the same thing,) the freckled teen thought.

KACCHAN: _Like be in the same place at the same time. There's gonna be a bunch of people there, so it wouldn't be like,_ weird _or anything._

Midoriya felt himself blushing. (He means that it wouldn't be like earlier this afternoon.) _Okay. Well, I'm going and you should go too. I think they were saying something about having food there._

KACCHAN: _Fine. I'll go for the food._

* * *

 **Notes:** Another long wait. Sorry about that. I've been super busy. I hope the wait isn't as long for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. Not only do I not have very much free time these days, but my concentration is also scattered. Bleh!

Also, I rushed this chapter out, so it's probably a little 'bumpy' and senseless.

Also, also, I can't help having awkward little scenes between these two.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 12**

After coming back from an early morning home-cooked breakfast with his mother, Midoriya spent most of his day trying to decide what to wear. Why? He never really had trouble deciding what to wear before, yet suddenly it was the most difficult task in the world.

He felt himself blushing. (I want to impress Kacchan, but I don't know how. He's known me for most of my life and he sees me all the time. There's not much I can do appearance wise that would get his attention.) He chuckled to himself. (But there are definitely other ways I can get his attention.)

Unintentionally, Midoriya switched into his newly found 'lecher mode'. Or at least what counted as 'lecher mode' for him. Because what counted as 'lecher mode' for the freckled teen at the moment was imagining kissing and stroking a certain blond friend's chest. What made these fantasies the most fun for him was picturing Bakugou's adorable, flustered reactions.

By the time he realized that he was actually having a fantasy, a few minutes had already passed. (Uh oh. I keep forgetting that the things I think about have consequences. I hope Kacchan's still sleeping. Maybe he didn't feel anything.)

After taking a few minutes to calm himself down, he went back to attempting to choose an outfit for the skate party. Then there was a knock on his door. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to answer. The visitor, a panting and flushed Bakugou, just invited himself in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You idiot. What are you thinking about first thing in the morning?"

Midoriya didn't want to inform the blond that it wasn't really that early in the morning anymore. "H-hi, Kacchan," he greeted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't 'hi' me, Nerdface. What are you doing?" Bakugou asked, taking a seat on his bed.

The freckled teen just stood in front of his closet. He was considering walking inside and closing the door behind him, but that wouldn't solve anything. As an aspiring hero, he had to stand tall and smile in the face of danger. Was this danger?

"Just getting ready for the skate party. What are YOU doing?" Midoriya asked, half hiding in the closet anyway. It was kind of a compromise.

"About to get my revenge on you for always using your stupid quirk on me," the blond said.

Yes, this was definitely danger. (What's Kacchan planning to do? What kind of revenge is he talking about?) he asked himself.

"Why did you stop?" Bakugou asked quietly.

"Wh-what?" the freckled teen asked. Not that he hadn't heard what his friend had said, but he wasn't sure if he was misunderstanding the question or not.

And apparently Bakugou knew exactly why he'd asked the question. "Lately you've been starting and then stopping. It's fucking frustrating."

Midoriya blushed like crazy and backed further into the closet, making sure to hide his face as best as he could with one of his All Might sweaters. (OMG, Kacchan! It sounds like you want me to get you off with my quirk!)

"I was waiting for you to keep going," the blond said, staring at his own hands. Midoriya could see that his face was tinted pink even though it was mostly hidden behind the spikes that were hanging down in front of his face.

(Is that what happened the very first time my quirk activated? Did I just keep going that morning when I had that wet dream?) the green-haired teen asked himself.

"Tch! Never mind. Just come here," Bakugou said, patting the bed next to him.

(Is he really saying never mind after saying something like that?) Midoriya asked, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Nerdface? Get over here," the blond ordered.

He wanted to say no, but that would've been the worst thing he could say to someone like Bakugou. (He's really made himself at home. He's inviting me to sit on my own bed,) Midoriya thought. Even though he wanted to laugh about that, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Yet he did as the older teen said.

He was going to have to change the subject before his thoughts became perverted again. "A-are you excited for the skate party?" the younger teen asked, making it a point to stare straight ahead to avoid looking at Bakugou.

"No. I think it's stupid."

"Then why are you going?"

"I hadn't planned on going at first."

Midoriya looked confused, but made sure to keep facing forward. "Wait. If you weren't going, then why'd you ask me to go with you?"

"When Kirishima mentioned it, I thought it sounded dorky enough that you would wanna go, so I asked. Don't be an ungrateful little shit."

The freckled teen was about to say something, but as soon as he turned Bakugou's direction, the blond leaned in for an unexpected kiss on the lips. At first it was just a peck, then he felt the older teen pressing their lips together longer. Midoriya sighed through his nose since their mouths were busy brushing against each other's. He wasn't really sure what to do with his hands, so he grasped the bottom of his own shirt and tugged at it. And he'd completely forgotten about whatever it was he wanted to say. The fact that something inside his pants was already starting to perk up didn't help matters either.

The blond hummed against Midoriya's lips and scooted closer, placing his hand on one of the younger teen's.

(OMG! Kacchan and I are making out! What do I do? Seems like he's trying to hold my hand,) Midoriya thought. He cautiously let his fingers intertwine with Bakugou's, as he felt the older teen tilt his head for a new angle. Midoriya followed suit and sighed through his nose yet again. (This is nice. This is really nice, but I really wanna use my tongue this time.)

He should've known that as soon as he thought it, his quirk would take over. That had to be what inspired Bakugou's next course of action.

A tongue lightly grazed the freckled teen's bottom lip and he almost pulled back in surprise. He felt all tingly and his already racing heartbeat seemed to be thudding ever faster. He mimicked Bakugou, lightly running the tip of his tongue across the older teen's bottom lip, when he was briefly met with another shy swipe from the blond's tongue.

(Our tongues touched! That was amazing!) Midoriya said to himself. And as Bakugou's tongue was retreating again, the freckled teen's gave chase. He nervously dipped it into the older boy's mouth and received a quiet moan in return. Bakugou squeezed his hand tighter and brushed his tongue against Midoriya's ever so gently.

Then the blond pulled away and only half opened his eyes. "Deku..."

Midoriya moistened his own lips with his tongue and stared at Bakugou. "Y-yes?"

The older teen paused for a moment before whispering, "I don't know." He finally let go of Midoriya's hand and moved his own to grasp the freckled teen's bedding like his other hand was doing.

(Is Kacchan nervous? He's basically clawing at my bed,) Midoriya thought. He smiled broadly. (Is a little kissing all it takes to completely unravel Kacchan?)

He had to see this for himself. He leaned close to Bakugou and pressed their lips together once again. This time he was feeling a bit bolder, so he went ahead and gently prodded at the older teen's lips. Bakugou's mouth opened almost too eagerly, his tongue meeting Midoriya's half way. For a moment, only the tips of their tongues explored one another's, but Midoriya finally found the courage to dip his a little further inside the blond's mouth.

Bakugou moaned once more as he continued to clutch Midoriya's comforter, but then he pulled away again. "Deku..." This time it was a whine.

Midoriya wasn't really sure what to do. (Kacchan keeps stopping so maybe he doesn't want to do this any—)

The blond changed his sitting position on the bed and seemed somewhat uncomfortable at the moment. Something about the way he'd moved really got Midoriya's attention. Maybe it was because it had been so sudden. Or maybe it was because they were now sitting even closer together, Bakugou's thigh right against his. Or maybe it was because one of the blond's hands had made a quick little adjustment to the crotch of his pants.

Midoriya knew there was some tightness at the crotch of his own pants, so maybe Bakugou was experiencing the same thing. The green-haired teen glanced down only for a split second, then focused on the blond's lips again. But he couldn't help his lingering thoughts. (Is...is Kacchan hard? I really wanna know. Was it from kissing or did he come here with it. Should I ask him?)

He glanced back down at his point of interest only to find that Bakugou's hips seemed to be suffering from little spasms. "D-dammit, Deku," the blond murmured between clenched teeth.

(Ah! I didn't even realize that I was thinking about touching him down there! This quirk is really hard to control in a situation like this,) Midoriya thought, trying his best to rein in his imagination. (I hope he's not angry.)

There wasn't much time to ponder that, however. Bakugou pressed his lips against the freckled teen's once again. They were sitting side by side on the bed, so the more they got into making out, the more uncomfortable their position became.

But that didn't stop the blond from kissing him and tugging his sleeve. As a matter of fact, Midoriya felt as if Bakugou was pressing harder against him. (What is he doing?) the freckled teen asked himself.

Before he had a chance to really think about it, Midoriya was lying on his back with the blond straddling him, their mouths still clamped together. He could feel Bakugou's hardness pressed against his own, but he was too busy tasting the blond's lips to fully acknowledge it.

Bakugou paused for a moment to whisper against Midoriya's lips, "Deku..., like yesterday."

The freckled teen's brain was filled with the dim haze of pleasure, so he had no idea what Bakugou was talking about. All he wanted to do was keep kissing the taller teen, so he ignored Bakugou's random statement, threw his arms around him and leaned up to bring their lips into contact again. He moaned and thrust his tongue into Bakugou's mouth, repeatedly stroking the older teen's tongue.

Bakugou whimpered and his hips began a slow grind, causing their clothed erections to rub against each other. The older teen tore his mouth away from Midoriya's and moaned loudly.

Midoriya's hips bucked upward and he found himself biting his own lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. (Is this what he meant by 'like yesterday'?) he asked himself. Because while they were rubbing against each other like they were yesterday, having Bakugou on top of him made every movement feel way more amazing than last time.

He wanted to kiss the blond more but Bakugou had buried his face in the side of Midoriya's neck and it sounded like he was trying to keep himself from moaning out loud again. He was, however, making little sounds that shot more bolts of lust straight to the freckled teen's groin.

"Kacchan," Midoriya heard himself moan. His hands spidered down Bakugou's back, finally coming to a halt on the blond's buttocks.

"D-Deku, st-stop," the blond breathed against Midoriya's neck.

Yet Bakugou's hips had jerked so erratically that Midoriya didn't want to stop. As a matter of fact, it caused him to raise his own hips, grinding up against the older teen's crotch desperately as he gave the muscular mounds in his hands a squeeze. He loved the shuddering little moan that Bakugou breathed against his neck.

"I said stop!" the blond finally said into the side of Midoriya's neck. "Stupid...stupid Deku. You're always using your quirk to touch me. It's my turn now, dammit."

(But all he was doing was kissing me and humping me up until now,) Midoriya thought with a blush. But he was obedient and let go of Bakugou's rump. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him and occasionally moved his hips so their erections would rub against each other more.

So the green-haired teen waited for his friend to make his move, but all Bakugou did was bury his face in the side of Midoriya's neck and rock against him. Was this the revenge Bakugou had promised? Wasn't the blond supposed to be touching Midoriya like the 'touch-ghost' had touched him earlier?

(Maybe Kacchan can't concentrate when he's this worked up?) the freckled teen asked himself. (Cute!)

Well, he was pretty worked up himself. He'd begun thrusting up at Bakugou pretty energetically. He wanted to put his hands on the blond's butt again, but he didn't want to get scolded. So instead, he moved his hands to his friend's hips and guided them down each time he would thrust up.

Bakugou was all but trembling as he breathed heavily against Midoriya's neck. "I... Deku, I...," he whined, his grinding becoming more and more fierce with each passing second.

The freckled teen could feel himself approaching orgasm and he grasped Bakugou's hair tightly, pulling him within reach of locking their lips together once again. Both of their lengths twitched violently as they came inside their pants.

Midoriya kept his lips clamped to Bakugou's until they'd both had a chance to catch their breath, though it seemed counter-intuitive to keep their mouths occupied while trying to breathe.

And even though they'd basically done what they did last night, he felt like something was missing.

Bakugou was the first to pull away and he frowned down at the green-haired teen. "You're too rough, you idiot! And your quirk is too handsy. Don't grab my hair or my ass like that ever again, got it?"

Midoriya blushed. "You...you seemed like you were really into it, though."

The blond's face turned completely red and he quickly climbed off of Midoriya. "Well, I-I wasn't..." He didn't sound convincing at all. "A-anyway, I told you that it was my turn to touch you and you just did whatever you wanted."

"Sorry, Kacchan. I thought you were too embarrassed to do anything. Besides, I couldn't help myself. You were so cute."

"Who said I was embarrassed?! And don't ever say I'm cute!" The blond had turned his back to Midoriya, but the freckled teen could easily see that his ears were bright red.

(Looks like he's embarrassed again. How cute!)

* * *

 **Note:** Okay, this was kind of a 'get me back into writing' chapter and doesn't really have a point. It was fun for me nonetheless. I hope you had just as much fun reading it. I promise I'll move this story along eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes:** This chapter doesn't have much Kacchan/Deku, so get ready for that. It also doesn't make much sense. Sleep deprivation'll do that.

 **Secret Touch 13**

Midoriya was a little surprised to see that Bakugou was still sitting on his bed. Sure, the blond's back was to him, but he was actually still there. The freckled teen wasn't sure what to say or do and he definitely couldn't look at him for very long even if it was just the back of that blond, spiky head of his.

 _It kissed me. I mean..., I get the feeling that maybe...it kinda...likes me,_ Midoriya remembered Bakugou saying after the 'touch-ghost' had first kissed his neck.

The freckled teen went back to his closet to continue his search for something to wear. (To Kacchan, kissing = like. According to Kacchan, if someone kisses you, that must mean that they like you. So, by that same logic, if you kiss someone, that must mean that you like that person. Kacchan's kissed me a lot, so does that mean that Kacchan likes me?)

For some reason the idea of Bakugou liking him caused his pulse to pound rapidly. Maybe it really WAS because he liked the older teen. He couldn't believe how indecisive he was on something that should've been so simple. Either he liked Bakugou or he didn't. Then again, their relationship had always been pretty complicated. Now that things were getting a little physical between them, things seemed to somehow become simultaneously LESS and MORE complicated.

(If he's really liked me this whole time, why didn't he just tell me?) Midoriya frowned. (Then again, I had no idea that maybe I might possibly like Kacchan until my quirk showed itself. This is all so confusing. Why didn't I consider this before all this happened? Was it because I thought it was just admiration? He does have an impressive quirk and even before that, he always had a sharp and creative mind. So, why didn't I know that I liked him from the start?)

Somewhere deep down, he always knew that he liked Bakugou or he wouldn't have stuck close to him all this time. Even when the blond became 'less-than-friendly' with him, he was still there with the older boy every step of the way.

(But what if he doesn't like me? He did say that he didn't mind being touched as long as whoever was doing the touching liked him.) The more he thought about it, though, the less sense it made.

He tried to imagine being alone with Bakugou, maybe holding hands while taking an illegal nighttime stroll around their old neighborhood. He'd have them stop underneath a tree and take both of the blond's hands in his. He would confess his long-harbored feelings for his childhood friend and rival, 'I really like you, Kacchan.'

And maybe he'd be able to see Bakugou's flushed face in the scant streetlight and the taller teen would actually confess his feelings as well, 'I really like you too, Deku.'

Just imagining something like that caused Midoriya to blush uncontrollably.

"Deku, what do you think you're doing?" Bakugou asked quietly.

Midoriya finally looked over his shoulder at his friend and noticed that the taller teen was staring down at his hands. (That's right. He's probably feeling me holding his hands. He seems pretty calm, probably because he just came. Now might actually be a good time to ask him about it.)

The freckled teen stared at his own hands. "K-Kacchan?"

"What?"

"You said that...that when my quirk kissed you, you had a feeling that it liked you," Midoriya said slowly. "Um, w-well, you kissed me, so..."

"You kissed me too. And your quirk kissed me first."

The taller teen was definitely on defense. "Yeah, but—" the shorter teen began.

Bakugou quickly stood and made his way to the door. "I just remembered. Kirishima asked me to meet him before the party." And without a good-bye, he rushed out of the room.

(What was I thinking?! This is Kacchan. He'd never like someone like me,) Midoriya thought, blindly grabbing a shirt out of his closet. (This is probably all just some big joke to him.)

And even though he thought that, he couldn't help thinking back to the way Bakugou would call out his name when they were together.

* * *

He went with one of his simple All Might shirts and a pair of cargo shorts. No, there wasn't much he could do to impress Bakugou when it came to the way he dressed, so he decided not to make too big a deal of it. Then again, he was feeling a little down.

(Kacchan and I had a really steamy make-out session, but he still doesn't want to talk about how he feels. Maybe I should just tell him that I like him.) Midoriya blushed at that thought. Had he finally decided on the way he felt about his blond friend? Was he finally admitting to himself that he actually liked Bakugou? (After everything we've done together over the past week, I'd better like him. But shouldn't the same go for him too?)

Midoriya found himself in deep thought over the whole 'I like Kacchan' thing and without even realizing it, he wandered to the common area.

"Midoriya! Perfect timing!" Iida said, marching over to him in that overly aggressive manner that was his trademark.

The freckled teen blinked back to reality and smiled. "Hey, Iida. What's up?"

"There was a bit of a hangup with the skate party today. You see, while it was fortunate that the rink owner was a fan of UA and allowed for a last minute reservation for our group, having the party catered was another matter altogether," Iida began. "Ocha—I mean, Uraraka—suggested that the girls would cook as long as some of the guys moved it all to the rink and set everything up."

Midoriya raised his eyebrows. "Well, that doesn't sound like too much of a hangup. Which guys did you recruit?"

"So far just the two of us," Iida told him.

"Wait. Me?"

"Of course. Your quirk enhances your strength, so you can carry a lot."

"But wouldn't someone like Shouji or Satou be better suited for something like that?" Midoriya asked. It wasn't that he didn't have enough confidence in his abilities, but no matter how strong he was, he was still pretty small in stature.

"Well, Shouji won't be at the party and the girls recruited Satou to help make desserts."

The freckled teen nodded. "Of course they did. Well, who else do you plan to recruit?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that as well. You have a very strategic mind, so I thought that you would have some ideas," Iida said.

"Wait. Are we supposed to carry everything there by hand?" Midoriya asked. "I mean, can't Yaoyorozu make a truck or at least some wheelbarrows to help transport it all over?"

"Actually, since she's been helping with the cooking, I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask something like that of her. Besides, it's our responsibility to get this all taken care of."

"I see," the freckled teen murmured. He began muttering his way through his mental list of his classmates' quirks and the best ways to utilize them in such a situation.

Iida could only stare at him in amazement.

After a few minutes of self debate, Midoriya snapped his fingers and grinned. "I've got it! We won't have to rely on brute strength as long as we use a little ingenuity. But we'll need the cooperation of Todoroki and Sero."

* * *

Thanks to an ice path provided by Todoroki, Sero's tape to hold everything together, Iida's speed and Midoriya's steering, they were able to get from point A to point B with relative ease. Thankfully the streets were somewhat clear at the time, so not even Iida could say much about how illegal their activity had been.

Setting everything up was simple enough and since their class had full run of the skating rink, they were able to use the space as they pleased.

Midoriya couldn't help noticing two unexpected individuals. "Hey, Iida. Is there some reason Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa are here?"

"Ah. They're our chaperones. We're still under UA protection, after all," Iida told him.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to ask why those two were here," Sero said.

Todoroki looked from Iida to Sero to Midoriya. "Do you think they know how we got here?"

"I doubt it. They definitely would've said something about it by now if they knew," Sero reassured. "Now, I, for one, am glad we got here early. We get first dibs on the skates. Midoriya, come help me pick some out."

Midoriya looked at Sero strangely. "But I don't—"

"Then Todoroki can help me put the finishing touches on the placement of the food," Iida said. He gave Todoroki an energetic pat on the back. "Let's impress Ocha—I mean, the girls with our excellent organizational skills."

Todoroki looked confused. "But I don't—"

With that, Midoriya and Todoroki were forced into doing something neither of them understood.

Once Sero pulled Midoriya to the skate rental area, he sighed and folded his arms. "Sorry about that. It's just that something's been bothering me and I have to get it out of my system," the taping teen began.

Midoriya continued to look at Sero strangely. "What is it? I didn't think that picking out rental skates would be such a chore, but if it's really bothering you that much, I'll do what I can to help."

"This isn't about skates. This is about something that happened the other day," Sero said.

The freckled teen had a feeling he knew what Sero wanted to talk about.

The taller teen was obviously hesitant about saying whatever it was he wanted to say, but he cleared his throat and went on anyway. "You and Bakugou... If it really is what I'm thinking it is... Well, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I had concerns and didn't get involved."

What Sero was trying to say wasn't really a complete thought, but there was enough information there to make Midoriya's face burn with the heat of a thousand suns. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what he could or should say. (I knew he knew, but I didn't think he'd actually talk to me about it!) he thought.

"Now, whatever's going on between you two is your own business as long as it's...safe," Sero said. His face was turning just as red as Midoriya's. "But Bakugou is hot-headed and we did hear explosions coming from his room the other day when you were in there. Not to mention other sounds." He looked away. "Hm. This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

(He thinks it's difficult for HIM? What about ME?) Midoriya thought, his face burning ever hotter.

"I don't think you'd lie to my face, so I'll ask this as plainly as I can," Sero went on. "Bakugou's not hurting you, is he?"

It was the freckled teen's turn to look away. "It's true that Kacchan used to be kind of aggressive toward me, but he's not like that anymore." He smiled to himself. (I can't tell him how gentle Kacchan actually is.)

Sero looked at Midoriya for a long time and grinned. "Wow, your face just lit up like a Christmas tree. Looks like I really don't have anything to worry about." He sighed again, this time relieved. "Thank goodness! I wasn't really sure how I'd help you if things were bad. Sorry I had to put you through this awkwardness."

"It's okay, Sero. You did it because you care and because you want to be the very best hero you can be. I would've done the same thing," Midoriya said.

"What? Get involved in other people's relationships?"

(Me and Kacchan in an actual relationship. Sounds kinda nice,) Midoriya thought. "Uh, of course. If it means that I could help them, I'd do whatever it takes."

"That's good to hear. I may have to set up an appointment with you for that help at a later date," Sero said, wearing his usual grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes:** I cut a lot out of this chapter and it shows. But it's really just some silliness and not a lot to do with the actual story progression except maybe at the very, very end.

Anyway, I haven't given enough thanks for all the love I'm getting for this story. So thanks to everyone who's stopping by and showing their appreciation. You're the best!

* * *

 **Secret Touch 14**

Midoriya laughed uncomfortably and tugged at his own shirt. It was pretty obvious that Sero knew what was going on between him and Bakugou, but there was something he really needed to know.

"Hey, Sero. Um... Kaminari and Kirishima didn't seem to catch on to what was happening the other day like you did," the freckled teen said slowly. "Did you—"

"I didn't say anything. Those two still think you guys were fighting. As a matter of fact, they wanted to meet up with Bakugou before the party to set him straight."

A part of one phrase that Sero said played over and over in Midoriya's head over his mental loudspeaker: _meet up with Bakugou before the party_.

"Oh no! I promised Kacchan that we'd come to the party together!" Midoriya almost yelled.

Sero raised his eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I'm sure those two will drag him here and he'll forget all about the fact that you two were supposed to come together."

* * *

"Deku! What the hell? I thought we were coming to this thing together. Instead you just show up here on your own ahead of me?" Bakugou growled.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I was recruited to help set up the food," Midoriya said quietly. "But...but we can still skate together."

The blond looked at him strangely. "Hah?" He narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen. "Who said anything about skating together? I didn't come here to skate. I came to eat and that's all." And with that he headed toward the food and stood studying it with Kirishima.

Midoriya sighed and stared at the floor. (Then why, Kacchan? Why bother inviting me here if you didn't want to skate with me?)

The little freckled teen wasn't sure why he'd agreed to join Iida and Uraraka anyway. He was never any good at skating. It just sounded like it would be fun to hang out with his friends. So, unlike Bakugou, he was going out there to enjoy his time with his friends regardless of his lack of skating skills.

As he was putting on his skates, he spotted his two buddies who were already out skating. Uraraka seemed to be having a hard time balancing, but Iida was close by, helping her along. He had one of his hands in hers and the other was around her waist.

(They've been hanging around each other a lot, so it's no surprise that they're close,) Midoriya said to himself.

And upon looking around the rink more, he started seeing a pattern forming. Asui was helping Kouda along, holding both of his hands all the while. Todoroki had skated over to a clumsy Yaoyorozu and was doing his best to help her. Kaminari kept falling and Jirou was helping him up and laughing the whole time. Ashido had stolen Kirishima from Bakugou and was now showing him how to skate. And Ojiro had found a lovely blouse and skirt to skate with that was no doubt Hagakure.

(Is this supposed to be some kind of couples' date?) Midoriya asked himself. He looked over to a clear area where Tokoyami, Satou and Sero were setting up for what looked like a race. And Aoyama didn't seem to care what was happening around him. He was too busy looking good and showing off his skating moves to no one at all.

Apparently, Present Mic thought that this was some sort of DJ gig instead of something he should be chaperoning, so he'd ended up bringing in some gear and was taking care of all their musical needs. Aizawa was spending more time keeping Mic out of trouble than he was looking after the students.

"Even the girls who can't skate look good doing it, right Midoriya?" Mineta asked, sitting on the sidelines and enjoying the view.

Midoriya laughed nervously. "Yeah. They're cute. Are you going out there too?" He carefully got to his feet and tried his best to balance himself with his arms straight out to the sides.

"Nah. I have the perfect seat right here," Mineta said, practically drooling.

And like a stone gargoyle, the little pervert would not be moved.

So, the freckled teen went about his business. He made an attempt to push off like he'd seen his friends do, but he just ended up flat on his back. And after lying there for a few minutes to catch his breath, he saw someone looming over him.

"Still can't do anything right, huh, Nerdface?" Bakugou said, offering a hand. "Get up. You're making a fool of yourself."

Midoriya took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Ah. I remember. Kacchan is good at skating. Are you going to race against Sero and the others?"

"If you know you can't skate, why bother coming at all?" the blond asked, still holding his hand and completely ignoring Midoriya's question.

"W-well, there are a lot of people here who agreed to come, but can't skate. I think everyone just wanted to spend time together." The green-haired teen looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed.

And when Bakugou saw what he was looking at, he quickly let go of the shorter boy's hand. "Tch. Whatever. Just don't end up on your ass again. I can't keep saving you from yourself."

Midoriya watched Bakugou walk back to the food table. Their eyes met for only a split second before they both quickly looked away. (Kacchan was holding my hand. How did our fingers end up getting linked together like that? Did we do it unconsciously?) He felt himself blushing.

He also felt himself rolling. Now, how had that happened? He tried to stop himself like he'd seen his friends do, but he somehow ended up flat on his face.

"Sheesh, Midoriya. Are you okay?" Jirou asked.

When the freckled teen looked up, he noticed that Jirou's skating partner was also on the floor, face down.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. Um... Is Kaminari okay?" Midoriya asked. "He's not moving."

"I'm fine. Just taking a little break," Kaminari's muffled voice spoke up.

Jirou helped Midoriya to his feet. "See? He's fine. Besides, I'm here to help him. Is someone with you? You really shouldn't skate alone if you don't know how."

Once Midoriya was upright again, he stared down at his skates. "No. No one's with me." He looked over his shoulder at Bakugou, who was just standing beside the food table with his arms folded. And he was staring right at Midoriya. For some reason, the freckled teen's heart skipped a beat when he met Bakugou's eyes again.

Thinking back, he'd never asked Bakugou to skate with him. He just kind of assumed that the blond would since he asked him to come with him. (If I ask Kacchan directly, will he skate with me?)

Jirou frowned. "You two aren't gonna fight, are you?"

(Is she referring to me and Kacchan?) Midoriya asked, turning back to her. "N-no. We're not gonna fight. But Kacchan's a good skater, so maybe he'd be willing to help me," he said, hoping that it didn't sound too weird.

"I don't know if it's worth the risk, Midoriya. I mean, Hagakure and Ojiro don't seem to be having trouble. Maybe you could join them," came Kaminari's muffled suggestion.

"Kaminari, at least lift your head when you're talking to someone," Jirou groaned.

"Only if you help me up," Kaminari said to her.

Midoriya could hear the grin in Kaminari's voice even though the electric teen's face was still buried in the floor. And even though Jirou sighed and rolled her eyes, she helped Kaminari to his feet as well.

(I really shouldn't interrupt these two much longer. They look like they're having fun,) he thought. He looked over his shoulder at Bakugou again and was surprised to see that his friend hadn't looked away this time. He was still looking at him. Midoriya couldn't hold his gaze, however, and quickly looked away again.

"Ojiro and Hagakure look like they're enjoying each other's company, so I don't want to intrude. And you two seem like you're having a good time together, so I'll just get out of your hair," Midoriya said.

Jirou blushed. "Wh-what?! You've gotta be kidding me! Like I'd have a good time with this guy."

" 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks', " Kaminari said with a grin. He was obviously quoting some line from some piece of literature.

The last things he heard as he tried his best to skate away were Jirou making some sort of disgusted sound and Kaminari undoubtedly falling to the floor again. Midoriya was sure that if he turned to look back at them, he too would end up on the floor.

He wasn't sure how he had managed to start rolling, but he seemed to be doing okay for the time being. As long as he didn't try to turn or stop, he would be fine. But he was heading back toward Bakugou yet again and this time when their eyes met, it was Bakugou who looked away. The blond was suddenly pretending to make a plate for himself.

Midoriya lightly bumped the table and grabbed it for support. He'd successfully made the trip from Kaminari and Jirou to the food table all by himself. "Hey again, Kacchan." He used the table to help pull himself closer to the taller teen. "Listen, this is a party. You really shouldn't spend all your time by yourself."

"Why not? The little gumball's doing the same thing," Bakugou murmured, gesturing toward Mineta.

The freckled teen chuckled. "Well, he has his thoughts to keep him company."

"Well, if you're so worried that I'm spending all of my time alone, then YOUR thoughts could keep me company," Bakugou mumbled, still concentrating on food that he wasn't even putting on his plate.

Midoriya couldn't help blushing. He knew exactly what the blond was getting at. Thankfully, his mind had been otherwise occupied all afternoon and he hadn't had any pervy thoughts. But now that Bakugou was bringing it up...

(No. I can't think about stuff like that here. It would be wrong... Unless Kacchan is saying that he WANTS me to use my qu— No! Not in public. No one would want something like that!)

Unfortunately, some background processes of his brain had started executing without his permission. He wanted to put his hands around Bakugou's waist from behind and kiss the side of his neck.

"I wasn't being fucking serious, you little shit," the blond sighed.

He'd said that, but Midoriya had to wonder if Bakugou's reactions were automatic. The taller teen had tilted his head to one side to give Midoriya's quirk easier access to his neck. Nevertheless, the freckled teen did his best to take control of all of his mental processes once again.

(Okay. It's now or never. I'll ask Kacchan to skate with me. I was just assuming that he'd come here to skate with me in the first place, but I never asked him myself. He wouldn't say no, right? I mean, what if he DID say no? I'd probably be a little bit devastated. But what if he says yes? The two of us skating together suddenly would be weird, right? Everyone here knows that we have a strained relationship and if we were to be seen skating together, they'd all wonder—) Midoriya began thinking.

"Hey, Nerdface."

The green-haired teen shook himself from his thoughts. "Y-yes?"

"Take off those damned skates and let's go watch those guys race," Bakugou said, putting his empty plate back on the stack with the other empty plates.

Midoriya watched Bakugou shove his hands into his pockets and start strolling toward the racers. He couldn't be sure if he was thinking out loud or if Bakugou had simply found a way to read his mind, but the taller teen's suggestion was much better than skating together. Midoriya quickly removed his skates and hurried after the blond.

The two sat side-by-side, but not too close together, and watched as Satou, Sero and Tokoyami raced against each other. Bakugou and Midoriya discussed each racer's quirk and strategies they could use in order to win. And surprisingly enough, others started to join them, some joined as contestants and some joined as spectators. Soon enough, no one was out skating on the floor anymore and they'd turned the whole rink into a space for their competition.

* * *

The party would've been a success if not for the very end when Todoroki tried to get in one last race against Iida and Sero and ended up nearly icing the whole place. Thankfully Aizawa had used his quirk to put a stop to it before things got too out of hand.

The food was fantastic and there were even enough leftovers for everyone to take some back to their dorm rooms.

And yes. Midoriya had decided that watching the races was much better than skating together with Bakugou. The two had chatted the whole time—something they never really did—and he was sure they were getting some weird looks from the people around them. But he didn't care. The blond didn't even seem irritated by his presence like he did any time they would spend too much time together.

He felt fully satisfied as he put his container of food on his desk and flopped down on his bed. (I'm a little sad that Shouji couldn't be there. Everyone seemed like they had so much fun.)

Well, now that the stress of this day was over, he could go back to his regularly scheduled life. Going to bed early was probably a good idea.

As soon as he changed into his pajamas and climbed under his covers his phone buzzed.

KACCHAN: _Hey, Deku. When do you plan on asking me to help you control your quirk?_

* * *

 **Notes:** Welcome back to my nonsense. Like I said before, a lot was cut out of this chapter. It was just way too long and scattered to be manageable. Tbh, it still seems scattered and unmanageable. But I hope you liked it anyway. Sorry for the long wait!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes** : Thanks for all the love! I wish I had more time so I could actually do more writing and reply to all the lovely comments. Sorry for disappearing off the radar for so long. Real life can be so time consuming. (Not only have I not had very much time to write, but so many other ideas are popping into my head that it's crazy.)

Admittedly, I'd forgotten that I said their weekend would be an actual two-day weekend, but in the last chapter I said that they had school the next day. I went back and deleted that particular line after I realized that. Please forgive me. No school tomorrow for these boys.

By the way, this chapter gave me all kinds of problems. I went through several rewrites here. I still don't really like how it turned out, but I'm gonna roll with it before I change my mind again. That being said, I'm super duper nervous about putting this chapter out, so try not to destroy me.

Beware! Lots of teasing and blushing ahead! Basically this chapter is just these two getting handsy.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 15**

* * *

Midoriya stared at his phone for a few minutes before the words on the screen started to make sense. Bakugou had just said something about helping him control his quirk. (Does that mean he wants to help me learn to control my Secret Touch? I mean, I already have someone who's helping me learn to control it. I have Dr. Ikeda. I hadn't even considered asking for Kacchan's help. But wouldn't that make sense? He's the one I'm using it on, after all. The suggestions that Dr. Ikeda made were in order to SUPPRESS the Secret Touch, but if I want to actually gain CONTROL over it, I'd have to have Kacchan's help.)

He was muttering and he knew it. After staring at his phone for another few minutes, he began typing, _Will you help me learn to control my quirk?_

KACCHAN: _What the fuck took you so long to answer, Nerdface? I thought you fell asleep or something._

 _No, I'm awake,_ he sent. _I just had to think about it._

KACCHAN: _What's there to think about? You were planning to ask me eventually, right?_

(Actually, I wasn't planning on asking you to get involved at all, but since you're the target, I guess that means that you're already involved,) Midoriya thought. _It's just that we're both so busy lately. You're tutoring Kirishima. I'm going to these doctor's appointments. Things are really hectic right now._

KACCHAN: _But this is something you're gonna have to do whether you HAVE time for it or NOT. So, MAKE time for it._

(Of course he's right,) the freckled teen thought. _Alright, Kacchan. We'll start as soon as there's time._

There was a long pause before Bakugou replied.

KACCHAN: _What are you doing right now?_

* * *

(I can't believe I let Kacchan talk me into starting this tonight!) Midoriya said to himself as he closed and locked the door. And the stressful part about it was that Bakugou had come into his room wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of green and black boxers. (Wanna touch,) he thought as his eyes roamed all over Bakugou's body. He could already feel the early warning signs of an erection.

"Dammit, Deku. I just got here," the blond groaned.

Midoriya cleared his throat and looked at Bakugou's flushed face. The older teen seemed to be trying to cover his body. "S-sorry, Kacchan."

"If you're sorry, then cut it out," the blond murmured. "Do you wanna learn to control this thing or not?"

The freckled teen nodded vigorously, but his imaginary hands gently scraped its nails up the backs of Bakugou's thighs. Then he just watched the blond close his eyes and quiver at the touch.

"St—" Bakugou's statement began. However, it seemed to get lost in his throat once Midoriya started imagining his fingers slowly slipping higher up the backs of Bakugou's thighs and inching under the back of his boxers. "St-stop, Deku," he all but whimpered.

"Sorry. Sorry," Midoriya said, finally clearing his mind as best he could. It was difficult since Bakugou was leaning against his dorm room door, panting and tugging his boxers back into place. The freckled teen raised an eyebrow and looked at the boxers yet again. Hadn't they been fine when the blond came in? "Kacchan?"

"What?"

"What happened to your underwear?"

Bakugou did his best to cover the bulge at the front of his boxers. "Nothing."

Midoriya slowly made his way over to the taller teen. "You just pulled them down in the back."

As Midoriya was getting closer to Bakugou, the blond's already flushed face reddened a bit more. "Yeah. So?"

"But they were fine when you came in."

"Yeah. So?"

"I think that maybe...," the green-haired boy began. He tried his best not to be distracted by the interesting phenomenon at the front of Bakugou's underwear. Narrowing his eyes, Midoriya looked at the boxers for a while. "I wanna try something. Just...don't move."

"What the hell?"

Midoriya ignored him and made sure to keep a little bit of distance between them. Then he imagined himself slowly lifting the bottom of Bakugou's shirt, sliding it gently up those well-toned abs. He watched as the bottom of the shirt started to rise, exposing the older teen's belly. (I could undress Kacchan from a distance if I wanted?) he asked himself.

The blond was staring down at the shirt that seemed to be moving on its own. "What is this?" he asked, still trying to hide himself.

"I-I hadn't thought about it until you were adjusting your boxers, but the doctor said that I could remotely interact with objects or people if it turned me on," Midoriya said.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen. "Objects? Like clothes?"

"I guess so. I definitely think we should explore this more," he said, rushing over to his desk to pull out a notebook and scribble down notes on his observations. (This is really interesting. I'll have to tell the doctor about it. Obviously he already knows that I can do something like that since he defined my quirk as being able to remotely interact with objects or people. And he did say objects first. But I probably shouldn't just assume that he knows. He had no idea that I could use my quirk on myself, after all,) he thought. (I wonder what else I can interact with. It would definitely have to be something Kacchan related and not just while I'm turned on. When I tried my quirk before while I was turned on, it still didn't work on other people, so it'll definitely have to have something to do with Kacchan.)

"Hey, Nerdface. You're giving me a headache with all that muttering," Bakugou said.

"S-sorry. Anyway, did you have some way in mind to help me tame this quirk?"

The blond didn't look very happy, but then again, he was leaning against Midoriya's door with a half hard-on. "Okay, think about it, Nerdface. The only reason you can't control this quirk of yours is because you're so fucking horny, right?" Bakugou said.

As embarrassing as it was, Midoriya had to agree. "Um, I guess that's why Dr. Ikeda suggested that I...m-masturbate more. That way I'll be less, um, h-horny." He knew his face was turning a bright shade of red. He put his notebook away and glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

Bakugou blushed a little. "Well, why do that? Why not just, you know?" The blond's little blush became redder and he looked away.

(Is Kacchan suggesting what I think he's suggesting? I mean, he already knows that he's the one I want. Maybe that's why he's actually embarrassed about suggesting it?) Midoriya asked himself. "Do you want to?" He could feel himself blushing even more as well.

"Tch! It...it doesn't really matter what I want. I said I'd help you learn to control your quirk," the blond said, still not looking at him. "First we have to find a way to stop you from getting so fucking excited all the time."

(So, Kacchan and I have to have...sex? Well, I've heard...things. And I've seen...things. And ever since all of this started, I've wondered about...things,) Midoriya thought.

"I've been doing some research," Bakugou began. "You know, to see what we should do."

The freckled teen's eyes grew three times their size. "You-you've been thinking about having...sex with me?"

"How could I NOT think about it? Your quirk's been playing with my ass so much that I couldn't help thinking about it."

"So, YOU'RE actually the one who wants to do it?" It had come out before he even knew what he was saying.

Bakugou's face turned three different shades of red before he turned away. "Fuck this! I'm trying to help you and this is what I get for my efforts? You inappreciative little shit."

(Oh boy. He's embarrassed, but I think he's kinda mad too,) Midoriya thought. "No, Kacchan. I appreciate it. I really do. I'm glad you've been thinking about it so much."

"It's not 'so much'! Don't think I've just been thinking about us doing it every night or anything like that!" the blond said, finally pushing himself off of the door. He strolled over and took a seat on Midoriya's bed with a huff.

(Now, he's pouting. He's so cute,) Midoriya thought. He was so adorable, in fact, that the freckled teen couldn't help thinking about nuzzling his nose behind his ear and kissing him there. And obviously Bakugou enjoyed it because he let his head fall to the side. Or maybe it was just an automatic kind of thing. Every time he did it he got the same reaction from the taller teen.

"Dammit, Deku. We're in the same room."

It wasn't his usual 'I'm right here' invitation, but it was basically the same. Midoriya shuffled his way over and sat next to Bakugou, leaning close to kiss that side of his neck.

"Mn. Feels better when you do it yourself," the blond breathed.

Even though he was currently occupied, Midoriya couldn't help thinking about the whole sex thing. (What was Kacchan saying? Does he really want us to do it? Does he want me to put it in? He did say that my quirk had been playing with him back there, so I guess he's the one who wants to be 'done'. I never really thought about sex between two guys much before now. I rarely thought about sex between a girl and a guy. And yet I guess I have this kind of obsession with Kacchan's butt. It was what I was going for when he first came into the room. I've heard something about when guys do it, one puts it in there. So, I'd put it in Kacchan's?)

Bakugou's hands had tangled themselves in Midoriya's shirt and the blond was breathing heavily. "Deku, there's a lot of preparation involved."

Oh, no. He'd been thinking about Bakugou's butt while kissing the side of his neck. His imaginary hands had been all over it and he knew it. And maybe his imaginary penis had nudged against it just a little. He would definitely have to keep himself from thinking about things like that. "Sorry, Kacchan."

The older teen looked down at Midoriya's crotch. "Hey, Deku. Just because I'm gonna let you do me, don't go thinking I'm weak."

"No!" the freckled boy said quickly. "No! Never! Not you!" He found himself blushing again, yet he stared at his childhood friend with unabashed admiration. "Actually, I was gonna say that it's really brave of you. I mean, this is something completely unknown to us. It's just like you to take on something like that."

"Tch!" Bakugou said, blushing and looking away. "Shut up. Besides, I plan on doing you too. I just figured I should be the first to take it."

(Wait! He's gonna do me?!) Midoriya thought. (It's only fair, I guess. Especially with the way my quirk has been all over him lately. This quirk has made me kinda selfish, I think.) He sighed and looked at Bakugou. The blond's attention seemed to be focused on his crotch again. (It's true that I'm kinda hard after our little bit of exploration earlier. Does Kacchan maybe wanna see it? Maybe even touch it?) He quickly covered his face with his hands. (OMG! What am I thinking?) After glancing through his fingers at his blond friend, he covered his face once again. (He's really staring at it though.)

Suddenly Midoriya felt hands lightly fingering the crotch of his pajama pants, but he kept his face covered. (He's doing it! He's touching me down there!) There was no way he could look at his friend while he was doing this to him, so he kept his eyes closed and propped himself up with his hands. "Kacchan...," he moaned quietly.

The only sound he heard from Bakugou was what sounded like his first breath after a long time of holding it in.

Hands slowly and gently freed Midoriya's length from the confines of his pants and underwear. "Kacchan," he moaned again. He felt so dizzy with anticipation that he nearly lay back on the bed. His hips jerked as his erection was carefully squeezed by strangely familiar hands. (Kacchan's never touched me like this before. Why does it feel like he's done this to me before?)

But his thoughts were interrupted by Bakugou's raspy voice. "Deku, wha-what are you doing?"

Midoriya barely opened his eyes to see his friend simply staring at his exposed member. And yet the freckled teen could still feel hands fondling him. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that the blond's hands were nowhere near him. Bakugou was simply grasping his comforter, his face red and his eyes glued to their point of interest.

"Oh, man. This is so embarrassing," Midoriya muttered once he realized what was going on. He covered himself with his hands and tried to catch his breath. It was his quirk. The stupid thing had started touching him down there. Sure, he'd been thinking about having Bakugou touch him there... (I see. So, that's when it happened. I started thinking about having Kacchan touch me and my quirk took over.)

"Keep going."

The green-haired boy looked at Bakugou strangely. "Wha-what?"

"Keep going," the older teen repeated.

"I-I can't do that!" Midoriya stammered. "It's way too embarrassing!"

"Come on, Nerdface. You were doing it just now with no problem," Bakugou said. His hand hovered over his own crotch. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll do it too."

The blond looked kind of embarrassed, but Midoriya watched Bakugou place his hand on the rise in his boxers. And he couldn't tear his eyes away. (Is Kacchan gonna m-masturbate in front of me?) the younger teen thought. (Is he going to do it with his underwear on? That wouldn't be fair, would it? Shouldn't I get to see his too?)

He too late became aware of Bakugou grasping the waistband of his own boxers. "You fucking nerd! Cut it out!"

Midoriya gasped and looked away. "S-sorry!" (My quirk just tried to pull down Kacchan's underwear! I'm supposed to be learning to control this thing, but ever since Kacchan got here, it's been out of control.) When he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked back at Bakugou. The blond had quickly pulled down the front of his boxers, his stiffness springing free like an energetic puppy upon its master's return.

"There. Is that what you wanted?" Bakugou asked, averting his eyes. His face had gone another shade redder.

The freckled teen simply bobbed his head.

"Well, don't just sit there. Do your thing."

"R-right," Midoriya murmured.

It took every bit of his will power to concentrate on the thought of touching himself instead of thinking about touching his friend. He wanted so badly to close his eyes, but then he'd miss what Bakugou was doing. The blond was fingering the tip of his erection as he held it in both hands. Midoriya couldn't help getting the impression that he was actually trying to hide it from view.

When would he have a chance to touch his friend like that?

"Mm, Deku," Bakugou's wanton whisper came. He'd stopped fingering his length and was now only barely thrusting into his hands.

Midoriya couldn't focus on what he was supposed to be doing. As a matter of fact, he'd completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. All he could do now was think about touching his friend.

Instead of continuing with his own hands, Bakugou reached over and grasped Midoriya's shirt. And he proceeded to thrust himself in and out of what appeared to be nothing at all. "Deku..."

It sounded like a plea.

"Just do it, dammit."

Okay, that one sounded more like a demand.

(Just do what, though?) Midoriya asked himself.

Bakugou's hands slowly made their way down Midoriya's shirt, brushing across his abs along the way, and tentatively touched Midoriya's hardness.

The green-haired teen was both terribly embarrassed and terribly turned on. He was so turned on, in fact, that his hips nearly bucked him right off the bed. He let out a half choked whimper and closed his eyes.

The freckled teen's hands finally found the blond's length and wrapped around it, and he heard Bakugou let out a breathy little moan.

(I'm touching Kacchan's thing! He's so hard,) Midoriya thought, giving the blond's stiffness a light squeeze.

They were once again awkwardly seated side by side on the bed while trying to touch each other. But no matter how uncomfortable it was, Midoriya couldn't stop himself from at least trying to touch his friend. Bakugou thrust into the green-haired teen's grasp as best he could from that position and buried his face in the side of Midoriya's neck. He could feel the taller teen's manhood pulsating in his hand with each movement, the heated breaths against his neck. "Mm, Deku."

The older teen repositioned himself, on his knees on the bed and now straddling Midoriya, his face nuzzling itself against the freckled teen's neck once again. Bakugou was so near the edge of the bed that Midoriya was afraid he would fall off. So he scooted back to allow room for the older teen to straddle him more comfortably.

Then it was like the smaller teen froze. He wanted to move his hands, but the blond's steadily accelerating thrusts seemed much more interesting this way. And even though his own hardness had now been abandoned, he didn't really mind. Bakugou's arms had at some point wrapped themselves around him.

Somehow, the way the taller teen pulled out and then slammed back into his grasp over and over again made him feel... It was difficult to describe. Maybe he was just paying too much attention to the way Bakugou was moving—the slightly upward, slightly arrythmic motion of his hips.

(If this keeps up, Kacchan might end up doing me first,) Midoriya thought.

Midoriya suddenly realized that he, too, was breathing heavily and he felt as if he might be close to climax even though, besides Bakugou's hands clutching his shirt, he wasn't being touched anymore.

"Ah, Deku... Deku," the blond moaned, thrusting harder.

Hearing his childhood friend say his name like that caused his own length to twitch. Was this something he should get used to? The last few times they were together, Bakugou had called out his name and each time it caused his heart to do a little dance and his insides to wobble.

The warm goop that spurted onto his shirt and over his hands made him gasp. (Kacchan came,) Midoriya thought. It wasn't the first time the older teen had finished in his presence, but it was the first time it had gotten on him. Bakugou was whimpering against his neck as the stuff got all over Midoriya's shirt.

And without realizing how close he was to his own completion, the freckled teen's hips twitched as his own exposed hardness spilled forth its milky contents.

"Mm, Deku," the blond sighed against his neck.

It took a moment for Midoriya to realize that Bakugou was still slowly rocking his hips even though he'd gone soft in his hands. "Kacchan? Are you okay?"

"O-of course I'm okay, stupid," he whispered, his face still against Midoriya's neck, his body still rocking into Midoriya's grasp.

Maybe Midoriya should've just taken his hands away. Maybe that was what Bakugou was waiting for. But the blond didn't seem to be conscious of what he was doing. Or perhaps he was conscious of it and just didn't want to stop.

Then Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise. (Kacchan's kissing my neck!) It wasn't the first time for that either, but somehow the way he was doing it now was different. Bakugou's tongue was flicking out to cautiously lap at his skin every now and then as he made a trail from the side of his neck to the bottom of his earlobe, across his jawline to the edge of his chin, then to his lips.

And yet the younger teen couldn't bring himself to let go of his friend's length. Especially when Bakugou decided to thrust his tongue into Midoriya's mouth and at the same time thrust himself into his hands.

That heated Midoriya's body in a way he'd never felt before. "K-Kacchan!" the freckled teen gasped, pulling his lips away from Bakugou's. "You...um..." He licked his lips and looked at the blond with what he could only imagine was pure, unadulterated desire. He'd even gotten hard again. They both had. "You can do me first if you want."

"Dammit, Deku," Bakugou hissed, pressing their lips together once again. "I already told you that there's a lot of preparation involved."

(Then stop making me want it, Kacchan.) Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut and nipped at the older teen's lower lip.

Bakugou stopped and pulled away from him. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice deep and lust-laden.

Midoriya glimpsed a slow smirk appearing on the blond's flushed face and he quickly looked away. (Did I just say that out loud?!) He knew his own face was redder than it had ever been.

"I'm making you WANT it?" Bakugou asked, emphasizing the 'want' with a quick thrust into Midoriya's hands.

(I DID just say that out loud!) Midoriya thought. He wanted to take his hands away from the taller teen's hardness, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Okay, in actuality, he didn't want to remove his hands at all, which was why they hadn't moved in the first place. And with that little aggressive movement of his hips just now, well, that wasn't making him want it any less, that was for sure.

"Yeah, you want it. You came earlier too, didn't you? And you're hard again now," Bakugou practically growled as he leaned in for another kiss.

And these kisses were way different than their first kisses. They were full of heat and want. Midoriya wasn't sure how much more his head could spin before he fell backwards from over-stimulation. The blond seemed to have found a rhythm, prodding insistently into his mouth while at the same time ramming insistently into his hands.

Midoriya didn't like the fact that everything Bakugou was doing now seemed so suggestive. He also didn't like the fact that his erection was throbbing mercilessly with every move Bakugou made. Nor did Midoriya appreciate the fact that he'd started moaning quietly with each of the blond's movements.

Bakugou leaned away from him and smirked again. "Look at you, Deku. I'm not even touching you and you look like you're about to make another mess," he said quietly.

The green-haired teen noticed that his friend looked pretty embarrassed when he said that.

He leaned close to Midoriya's ear. "Are you about to cum?"

As soon as he heard that last word, Midoriya couldn't stop his hardness from pulsating. Much like Bakugou said, the younger teen made another mess. But at least he wasn't the only one. He was sure he heard the blond moan his name in his ear as he shuddered, making a mess of his shirt again. Poor Midoriya's laundry was going to be covered in the stuff today.

After taking a moment to recover, Bakugou went over to Midoriya's desk, grabbed his box of tissues and sat next to Midoriya. "Looks like if I overwhelm the hero, the quirk doesn't work. I'm gonna use that to my advantage."

For some reason Midoriya didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 **Notes** : And after all that, they got nowhere with controlling the quirk. But at least they have a few theories.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes:** I made up the website these two are looking at, but it's probably out there somewhere. And this is kind of a weird chapter in my opinion. I rushed it out, so please be gentle.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 16**

* * *

After changing out of his messy clothes, Midoriya turned to Bakugou only to realize that the older teen had been watching him the whole time. As a matter of fact, the blond was almost gazing at him. It was making Midoriya so nervous that he couldn't seem to walk back to his bed where his friend was sitting. "Wh-what is it, Kacchan?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He just wanted to have a little sound in the room.

"You're taking too long. Get over here," the blond ordered.

Midoriya let out a nervous little squeak and shuffled back to his bed and as soon as he sat down, the older teen leaned in for a kiss. Just a regular, soft kiss, long but chaste. Not at all the tongue tussling they'd done before. The freckled teen could feel Bakugou groping around and when he finally stumbled upon his hand, he grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

Then the blond just kept giving him sweet little kisses on the lips and Midoriya's head began to swim almost as much as it had been swimming during their earlier session. (Kacchan really likes kissing. Even after we already..., well, got a little physical,) the younger teen thought. And he couldn't help remembering his friend's comment yet again: _It kissed me. I mean..., I get the feeling that maybe...it kinda...likes me._

(Maybe this is Kacchan's way of telling me that he likes me? I mean, knowing the way Kacchan is, he'd never actually TELL me that he likes me no matter how many times I ask him. When I tried asking before, he deflected like his life depended on it. Then again, I didn't tell him I liked him. Should I tell him now?) Midoriya thought. He sighed through his nose, enjoying the feel of Bakugou's lips against his. (It's not like he'd say it back if I did say it to him, though. This is good enough. He knows that I like him because my quirk kissed him and I kissed him. And I know that he likes me because he basically said that you only kiss someone if you like them.)

After a few more minutes of pressing their lips together, Bakugou leaned back and sighed. "Hey, Deku. I gotta show you something." He let go of Midoriya's hand and crawled to the head of the freckled teen's bed, picking up his phone. "Remember how I told you that I did some research?"

It took a few seconds for Midoriya's heart rate to wind down and he slowly followed the blond's example. He sat beside the older teen with his back against the headboard. "Yeah. What did you find?"

"It was almost impossible to find something I would actually be able to show you," Bakugou said, his cheeks turning pink. "And I know you're too much of a goody-goody to look this up for yourself."

Midoriya's face turned red. "Um, I've seen...things. O-only in passing and o-only by mistake, but I-I've seen some of the stuff that's out there."

"Well, I guess I didn't have to worry about protecting your virgin eyes."

"You're a virgin too, Kacchan."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Let me guess how you know that. Because you're always watching me."

Midoriya looked away. It was true. He was always watching the older teen. He knew Bakugou's schedule like the back of his hand. But to be honest, he didn't have to try very hard because his blond friend only cared about one thing—being a hero. If it didn't have anything to do with being a hero, Bakugou usually ignored it for the most part.

Bakugou assaulted his phone, searching for whatever it was he'd wanted to show Midoriya. In the meantime the freckled teen finally turned back to him and simply watched his fingers move. After a few minutes, the blond scooted closer to him and held his phone down between them so they could both see it.

Midoriya didn't have a chance to read what the name of the website was since Bakugou had started scrolling down so quickly. The first thing that stood out to the green-haired boy was the fact that all of the pictures on the site were hand drawn. The people looked like nothing more than balloon animal outlines in plain black and white. And when Bakugou selected one particular image, it showed a little video.

It displayed poorly drawn pictures of a few products, but didn't show the process of using any of them. Then it showed a ridiculous animation of two balloon animal people 'doing it'. Midoriya had to admit that those people looked pretty happy. In a way it could even be considered cute.

"Well, that's it. Looks easy enough, right?" Bakugou asked.

Midoriya didn't think it looked very easy. For one thing, the two of them didn't have any of those crudely drawn supplies from the beginning of the video. For another thing, the video never showed them how to use the items in the first place. Then again, the older teen had scrolled down almost to the end of the webpage. Maybe there was more information on how to go about getting and using the supplies they would need. "What were all those other videos you passed?" he finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Did you ever watch the other ones?"

Bakugou frowned. "This is the only video that matters. Stop being so annoying." He shut off his phone and tossed it aside. "We should go to a drug store tomorrow and see if we can pick up some of that stuff."

"O-okay."

He must have looked scared or nervous because Bakugou took his hand and intertwined their fingers again. "I've basically got the jist of it, alright? I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"O-okay," Midoriya said, staring at their interlocked hands.

"You say okay, but you're fucking trembling," Bakugou said quietly. With his free hand, he tilted Midoriya's head up and gently kissed him on the lips again. "It's gonna help you gain some control over that perverted quirk of yours."

Midoriya could feel his face heating up yet again as Bakugou pressed their lips together more insistently. They'd probably kissed enough for one day, but the freckled teen somehow felt like he had some sort of 'Kacchan kiss deficiency'. No matter how much they did it, he just couldn't get enough. And each slow brushing of their lips was just as exciting as their very first kiss. Though he had to wonder why the blond wasn't using his tongue. Maybe he just liked the contact. Midoriya wasn't about to argue. He liked it too.

And he was indeed trembling. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been trembling the entire evening. With each slow caress of their lips against one another's, he could feel his insides quake. It felt as though several minutes had passed and the two of them simply went on with their facial equivalent of a hand shake.

But if they didn't stop soon, Midoriya was sure he'd get aroused again. Yes, even with their limited contact, his heart was racing and his body was warming just as it had been when the blond had entered the room. So in order to distract both himself and Bakugou, the freckled teen leaned away from his friend and licked his lips, the taste of the blond's mouth so difficult to let go. "I had a good time at the skate party."

Bakugou's eyes only half opened. "I had fun watching you fall on your ass," he said with a smirk. "And the food was pretty good too." Midoriya watched the older teen glance over at the container of food on his desk. "I'm gonna eat whatever's in there."

"Come on, Kacchan. I was gonna have that for breakfast," the green-haired boy all but whined.

"Don't cry about it. I'll bring you mine later."

Without even waiting for permission, the blond went over, grabbed the container and used Midoriya's fresh pair of chopsticks to devour the contents. Well, there was no stopping him now even if he wanted to. So instead he decided that Bakugou was in a good enough mood to pass on some bad news. "Um, Kacchan? Sero knows about us."

And just like the flip of a light switch, Bakugou went from Kissy Cuddly Kacchan to King Explosion Murder. "That bastard! I swear if he says anything, I'm gonna make sure his elbows never work again!"

He never should've said anything about that, but his friend had to be told. He didn't want the news getting back to Bakugou without warning. "Okay, okay. Calm down." The green-haired boy wasn't sure which he should be more concerned about, 1) the fact that Bakugou was threatening one of his own friends or 2) the fact that Bakugou could possibly choke on the food he'd just finished cramming into his mouth. "He said he wouldn't say anything. I mean, he could've told Kaminari and Kirishima the same night, but he didn't."

"Those two are idiots. He coulda straight up told them and they still woulda asked me if I was fighting with you," Bakugou said, tossing the empty container and chopsticks aside and climbing back onto the bed with him.

"Is that what they wanted to talk to you about before the skate party?"

"Yeah. I told them we weren't fighting, but they didn't believe me." Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Tch. Kirishima even threatened to 'keep his eye on me'. And if he somehow found out that I came here, he and his buddies would probably try to spy on me or some shit."

Midoriya chuckled. "They've done it before. They'll probably do it again." He was starting to wonder if they should just tell the guys about it all. It would save trouble in the long run. But would they believe them? (I guess we could show them if they don't believe us. Maybe we could kiss each other in front of them. I doubt they'd misinterpret something like that.)

It took him a while to notice that he was staring at Bakugou and Bakugou was staring back. His thoughts must have lingered too long on that whole kissing thing.

"Hey. You better cut that out. Stop sending your quirk over here to do your dirty work. If you wanted more kisses you coulda just said so," the blond said, leaning closer to the shorter teen.

The freckled teen leaned away a little. His thoughts had indeed lingered too long on the whole kissing thing. "N-no. It was just a passing thought. I don't think I can take any more kisses, thank you."

"Come here," Bakugou said, grabbing Midoriya by the face so he couldn't escape. Then he leaned in close and locked their lips together, this time tonguing Midoriya's lips.

And as much as he wanted to resist, his mouth opened of its own accord, inviting his friend inside. He could practically taste the tempura shrimp Bakugou had eaten as the older boy breathed into his mouth. The blond didn't accept the invitation, however. Instead, he pulled away and looked at the younger teen for a while.

"I'm gonna go."

Midoriya couldn't say that he wasn't disappointed. "Kacchan?"

"Before something stupid happens." Bakugou scooted his way off of Midoriya's bed, grabbed his discarded phone and headed toward the door. "Don't think about anything weird tonight. We'll start the real training tomorrow."

It was a shame that Bakugou was leaving so soon. He hadn't even had a chance to touch the blond in all the ways he'd imagined touching him. He'd wanted to feel that sturdy chest—

"Dammit, Deku! I haven't even left the room and your quirk's doing weird stuff!"

"S-sorry, Kacchan."

* * *

A few minutes after Bakugou left, there was a knock on Midoriya's door. (It couldn't be Kacchan, could it?) Only one way to find out. He went to the door and opened it slowly, peeping out into the hall. And all he saw was a sharp-toothed grin and red hair. The shorter teen threw the door open. "Kirishima?"

"Hey, Midoriya. Bakugou asked me to give you this. He said it was a peace offering," Kirishima said, holding up a container of leftovers from the skate party.

(Oh. I thought he was kidding about that,) Midoriya thought. He smiled and took the container. "Thank you."

"So, since he said it was a peace offering, does that mean you guys aren't fighting anymore?"

"We weren't fighting."

Kirishima looked confused. "Hm. He said the same thing. I guess it's true then. I mean, you guys seemed like you were getting along at the skate party. I've never really seen you two sit together, let alone talk to each other. I'm glad."

"Yeah. We're getting along better these days." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Wanna come in?"

"Nah. I'm just a delivery boy. Take care of yourself." The redhead waved good-bye as he headed back toward the elevator.

Midoriya waved good-bye as well.

* * *

next morning, laundry room...

(Kacchan said we'd be going to the drug store to pick up the things we'd need, but I don't know if I can. It's way too embarrassing. What if someone we knew was out and saw us buying those kinds of things? What if our friends found out we were buying those kinds of things? What if we came back to the dorm with all that stuff and it fell out of the bag? Anything could happen!)

He was about to shove an armful of laundry into the washer when he caught a whiff of a scent that was quite obviously Bakugou's. Or rather, Bakugou's seed. It was a fragrance he'd gotten used to without even realizing it and it was all over his clothes. The aroma wasn't very appealing, to tell the truth, yet it was doing something to him. It made his sinuses take hold of the scent and something at the front of his brain began to spiral. He wanted more of it, but at the same time he wanted to dispose of it as quickly as possible.

And it all made him think of last night. The way his friend had so enthusiastically used his hands made him wonder how he would use other parts of his body. He felt a hand grasp one of his buttocks and he quickly turned around to see who was there. No one. (My quirk again. I can't think about something like that here.)

It was early in the morning, though. No one was around. And the smell of Bakugou's spunk on his clothes was really starting to get to him. (Calm down, Izuku. No naughty self indulgence just because no one's around. You're supposed to be learning to control your quirk, not using it for selfish pleasure.)

But wasn't that the point? He wouldn't be attacking anyone else with it. It would just be for himself. In a way he WOULD be controlling it. He wouldn't be thinking about that snug little tank top that Bakugou was wearing last night and how he could practically see his nipples poking at the fabric. He wouldn't be thinking about running his hands up and down that muscular chest, tracing the cavity between his pectorals with his fingertips. He wouldn't be thinking about letting his hands slowly slide over, his palms grazing those little nubs. And he wouldn't be thinking about letting his hands glide up and down so his hands would brush against Bakugou's nipples once again.

What kinds of sounds would the blond make if he were to do something like that? Would he call out his name over and over again? Would he make those cute little whimpering sounds he loved to hear? Would he beg him to stop? Would he beg him to keep going?

Oh, boy. His quirk was probably making all kinds of trouble for Bakugou after that bout of fantasizing. He was surprised the blond wasn't in the laundry room pummeling him by now. But maybe the taller teen was asleep still. Maybe his fantasy hadn't been enough to wake his blond friend.

A tap on Midoriya's shoulder startled him and he hurriedly shoved his bundle of clothes into the washer. Upon turning around he met a waving Uraraka. "Sorry to scare you. You just looked like you were deep in thought and I didn't know how else to get your attention," she said.

"U-Uraraka! I didn't expect to see you here so early on a Sunday," Midoriya stammered. He thought for a moment. If guys were up early doing laundry on a weekend because of wet dreams, then was it the same for girls too? He blushed at the thought.

"I thought I'd get my laundry done early since I have plans for later today."

"I see. Going out with Iida?"

Uraraka's already pink cheeks turned pinker. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

Did she really think that he hadn't noticed how close the two of them were now? "You two are always together these days. You're dating, right?"

She covered her face with her hands and quietly squealed. "Is it that obvious?"

"It kinda is. At the skate party it was like you two were in your own world. It was really cute."

"Oh my gosh! We didn't want to tell anyone, but if you noticed maybe other people have noticed too. This is so embarrassing."

Midoriya raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why is it embarrassing? You two were good friends and now you're dating. It makes sense. And it's actually pretty nice. Let me be the first to say congratulations!"

Uraraka stopped hiding behind her hands and smiled uncomfortably. "Th-thank you. But let's not talk about that. That's not even what I have planned for today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My plans actually involve Iida, but it's not for going out or anything like that. And those plans also include you."

"Me? I didn't hear about any plans for today."

"That's because they were just made last night. And if YOU don't have any plans, Iida and I wanted to kidnap you," the zero-gravity student said with a giggle.

"K-kidnap? What for?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The kidnapping proceeded a couple of hours after the laundry room discussion. Midoriya was taken to Iida's room where he, Uraraka, Kaminari and Kirishima were waiting. The redhead and the blond were sitting on the floor while Uraraka sat on the bed. Iida led the freckled teen to his desk chair and sat him down.

"Wh-what's all this?" Midoriya asked.

"This is an intervention," Iida announced boldly.

The others looked at each other strangely.

"I don't know if I'd call it an intervention," Kaminari said.

"Well, it kinda is," Kirishima disagreed.

"What? Did something happen? Is there a villain on the loose?" Midoriya nearly shouted.

Iida held up his hand to silence everyone. "Please remain calm. We will explain everything in due course." He robotically chopped in the direction of Kirishima. "You have the floor, Kirishima."

"Thanks," the redhead said, standing from his seat on the floor. "Midoriya. We don't mean to get involved in your personal life, but when there is suspicion of danger, then we as heroes have to intervene. Hence, the intervention."

"Personal life? Suspicion of danger? What's going on?" Midoriya asked.

"It's about you and Bakugou," Kaminari spoke up.

Midoriya looked around the room at everyone. "What about me and Kacchan?"

Kaminari was about to say something, but Kirishima slapped at his hair. "I'm talking," the redhead told him. He cleared his throat and went on. "It seems that there are some discrepancies in the stories we've been hearing about the two of you. Last night when I brought your package, both you and Bakugou said that the two of you weren't fighting. Yet the package Bakugou gave you was something that Bakugou considered a 'peace offering'. That didn't add up in my mind."

Iida nodded as Kirishima sat back down, then he robotically presented Uraraka.

The only girl in the room stood up and took a deep breath. "I was talking to Jirou about the skate party and she mentioned that she saw you and Bakugou giving each other a look. She even said that she asked if you two were gonna fight and that you told her no. Yet it was later witnessed that the two of you were sitting together and whispering to each other. It was speculated that you were making plans to fight with each other."

"That's not true!" the freckled teen interjected.

"Please, Midoriya. You'll have a chance to plead your case," Iida assured him.

Midoriya frowned and sighed. "So, this isn't an intervention. It's a trial."

"Order in the court!" Iida shouted. "Ocha—I mean, Uraraka, you may be seated." He watched the young lady sit on his bed once again, then he mechanically presented Kaminari.

"A most damning statement from none other than your own neighbor, Mineta Minoru, informed us that not only were you and Bakugou together in your room on multiple occasions, but that you were heard arguing," the electric teen said with dramatic flare. "Then, just last night, Mineta also heard the same pained sounds that Kirishima, Sero and I heard earlier this week."

"But Sero knows that we're not fighting. Did you talk to him about any of this?" the green-haired teen asked.

"He told us that you weren't fighting, but he wasn't able to explain the sounds we heard either," Kirishima said with a raised hand.

"Please, everyone. We must maintain order," Iida said, dramatically gesturing for Kaminari to take a seat. "After hearing that last bit of strange news this morning, I took it upon myself to approach yet another one of your neighbors, Aoyama Yuuga, just to be sure that we had all the facts. He said that strange sounds were indeed coming from your dorm room, though his theory as to what those sounds were was hysterical." That being said, Iida was not laughing about it.

Uraraka nodded and gave Midoriya a sympathetic look. "With all these witnesses, it's hard to deny that there was definitely something going on in there. If it wasn't a fight, then what was it?"

Midoriya felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "We weren't fighting," was all he could say.

"Then how do you explain those bruises on your neck?" Kirishima asked, pointing at the freckled teen.

Midoriya's whole face burned even hotter. (I think I've been found out,) he thought.

Kaminari rushed over to take a look and gasped. "Wait! This is a new piece of evidence!" He took out his phone and started taking pictures.

Iida and Uraraka looked at each other, then back at Midoriya.

"Um, guys, Ten—I mean, Iida and I would like to cross exam Midoriya Izuku," Uraraka said. She used her quirk to float Kaminari and Kirishima and started moving them out of Iida's dorm room.

"Alright. I think I'll take Kaminari and his pictures straight to the source. We'll talk to Bakugou," Kirishima said.

"Wait, I—" Kaminari began, but the redhead pulled him down the hall.

Uraraka closed the door and released her quirk. Completely ignoring the loud thud out in the hallway, she turned to Midoriya and said, "Deku? Please tell me those are bug bites. Please tell me those aren't hickeys."

* * *

 **Notes:** Oo, Uraraka should've been the first to see those! Well, hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda weird all around, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks for stopping by!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes** : Hi there. Thanks for all your support throughout the long process of writing this story. It was only supposed to be a couple of chapters long, but look where it is now. My bad. Anyway, I hope it's at least enjoyable. Sorry for the long waits between chapters. Maybe I can start writing more often. We'll see.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 17**

* * *

Uraraka was practically buzzing around Midoriya, studying the marks on his neck.

"Midoriya," Iida said, marching closer to his two friends. "Bakugou didn't happen to choke you, did he? He wants to be a hero so he'd have to be reported for such behavior." He, too, began inspecting the marks. After a moment of contemplation, the speedster moved behind Uraraka and brushed her hair aside, studying the back of her neck. "They're the same!"

Uraraka stammered unintelligibly as she frantically brushed her hair back into place. "T-Tenya!" Her face turned completely red.

Midoriya was embarrassed for them, but that didn't stop him from saying something about it. "She has the same marks, huh?"

Iida cleared his throat and it seemed as though he was attempting to disguise his own blush by adjusting his glasses.

"W-w-wait! It's not what you think! I mean, it IS what you think, but I was just sitting between his legs and he started playing with my hair and he just started kissing me back there. It looks way worse than it is!" Uraraka said, covering her face and floating off the bed.

"Well, I think we're getting off the subject. This is about your marks, Midoriya. Not Ochako's. Now, will you please answer my question? Those could very well be bruises from finger pressure," Iida pointed out.

"But you already made the comparison, Tenya. Those aren't fingerprints," Uraraka said from behind her hands. It was difficult to take the conversation seriously when she was floating around and bouncing from wall to wall like some giant, slow-motion pinball.

"So, I was right?" Iida asked. "Those really are kiss marks, then?"

Midoriya's face burned hot with embarrassment and he moved his mouth to answer, but he didn't really know what to say.

"With all the time they've been spending together... Oh my gosh, Deku. Is it really Bakugou?" Uraraka asked, finally coming back down to earth and taking a seat on the bed again.

Midoriya hid his face with his hands. (This is so embarrassing!)

"Then maybe I should've taken what Aoyama said more seriously," Iida said.

The freckled teen kept his face hidden. "What did Aoyama say?"

"Yeah. You mentioned it before, but you never actually said what it was," Uraraka said.

"Well, it was so absurd that I didn't think it worth bringing up. But he said that in his opinion, 'something sexy' was going on in Midoriya's room," Iida elaborated, gesturing wildly. "His words."

Uraraka laughed out loud. "Seriously?! I don't think I would've believed him either." Then she forced Midoriya's hands from his face and looked at him very seriously. "But it looks like he was right."

Midoriya's face heated up again and he averted his eyes. He couldn't say anything in his defense.

The class representative rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he began pacing around his room. "I suppose that explains some things. Bakugou has been aggressive since we've known him, but he's always been especially aggressive toward you. I've heard some of our other classmates say that he probably had a crush on you."

Uraraka giggled and clasped her hands together. "And now you two are dating? How cute!"

The freckled teen wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to get his thoughts together.

"How is that cute?" Iida asked the young lady on his bed. "Dating someone who's so aggressive toward you can only be dangerous, don't you think?"

"He...he's not aggressive toward me anymore. I mean, he still uses colorful language, but that's just Kacchan," Midoriya explained. He stared down at his hands. "B-besides, we're not actually 'dating'."

"You're not?" both of his friends asked at the same time.

For some reason that startled Midoriya. So, they weren't going to say anything about the fact that the person they were accusing him of dating was a guy? It was almost as if they expected him to be into guys the entire time. "Um, no. I mean, we haven't really talked about it."

"And he's already leaving those kinds of marks on you? Tenya and I were dating for over a month before we got that far."

Iida simply adjusted his glasses again.

As much as Midoriya wanted to defend his strange relationship with Bakugou, he had to ask, "You two have been dating for over a month and you never told me? I thought we were friends."

"Oh, Deku. We were gonna tell you eventually." Uraraka looked at Iida.

"Yes. We just thought it best to stay quiet about it. A relationship between classmates doesn't seem like something UA would approve of."

"It's still a high school, though. It's bound to happen at some point," Uraraka put in. "To be honest, I think it's already happening. Jirou's been spending an awful lot of time with Kaminari lately."

"You shouldn't make unfounded accusations, Ochako. If everyone based relationships on how much time two people spent together, they would think a lot of people in Class 1-A are dating each other. We should simply stick to the facts. You and I are dating. In all honesty, the rest should be no concern of ours," Iida told his girlfriend.

Uraraka sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Then why did you guys have this trial?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, that was just to make sure Bakugou wasn't beating you up." Uraraka winked at Midoriya. "But it looks like we stumbled across some much juicier information about you two."

Iida gave Uraraka a stern look. "As long as it's not something that puts Midoriya in danger, we shouldn't concern ourselves with it."

"But you've gotta be at least a little curious, right? I mean, how would a relationship between Bakugou and Deku even work?"

(It's a very good question. If I really were to pursue a relationship with Kacchan, what would it be like? Would Kacchan even want a relationship? We can probably at least consider ourselves friends now. But friends definitely don't do some of the things we've been doing. So, what would that make us? Boyfriends? That sounds a little weird. Could we be considered lovers? That sounds a little serious. We do plan to have sex though, so we really would be lovers after that, right? This is all so confusing.)

Midoriya found that his two friends were staring at him with baffled expressions on their faces and he quickly covered his mouth. He'd definitely been muttering again. All he could do was hope that they didn't actually hear what he was saying.

"That is between Midoriya and Bakugou," Iida said to Uraraka. He turned his attention to Midoriya. "However, if anyone expresses concern about what goes on between the two of you again, I'll take it upon myself to investigate. Understood?"

"U-understood," the freckled teen said.

"In other words, you two need to be quieter. I mean, how far have you guys gone to be so nois—?" Uraraka gasped and grabbed Midoriya's arm. "What have you two been doing?"

"Ochako!" Iida made strange and wild gestures at her.

Midoriya translated the gestures as 'stop asking rude questions'. Or at least something like that.

"But if they're that far along and they're not even dating..." Uraraka didn't finish her statement. She simply let go of Midoriya's arm and blushed as she stared at the floor.

That was definitely a sign for him to take his leave. "Well, it was good seeing you guys today. We should do this again sometime." Midoriya backed toward Iida's door and totally underestimated how far away it was. He backed right into it, nearly knocking the wind out of himself in his attempt to escape. "I-I'll go now."

Midoriya didn't even wait for them to offer farewells. He quickly made his exit and breathed a sigh of relief. Surely his relief would be short-lived, but he'd take it when he could get it.

* * *

He got several texts from Bakugou during the intervention, but Uraraka had told him to set his phone so that it wouldn't ring or vibrate for the duration of the meeting. Midoriya could already tell that he was in trouble. (Seven texts, all from Kacchan.)

He scrolled up to the beginning of the messages, dampness welling in the corners of his eyes. What if Bakugou was hurt and needed his help?

KACCHAN: _Deku, you awake?_

KACCHAN: _You better be awake by now, Nerdface._

KACCHAN: _Fuck it. I'm coming to your room._

KACCHAN: _HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!_

KACCHAN: _When I find you, I'm gonna kill you. You know what we're supposed to be doing today._

KACCHAN: _Answer me, dammit!_

KACCHAN: _I ain't searching all over this fucking dorm for you. When you get this, come to my room._

Well, at least he knew that the blond wasn't hurt. Midoriya decided that he should at least send something to let Bakugou know that everything was alright. _Sorry, Kacchan. I was busy and couldn't answer my phone. But you've probably heard about that by now. I'm heading to your room now._

He waited a few ticks to see if Bakugou would text back but his phone remained silent. Bakugou wasn't really the type to spam someone with messages, so Midoriya guessed that he was in big trouble. Panic set in and he found it difficult to get his legs to shuffle down the hall.

When he finally reached Bakugou's dorm room door, he stopped in front of it and took a deep, cleansing breath. (If Kacchan's mad at me, I'll just explain the situation.) Then Midoriya thought about the majority of the conversations he and the blond had had in the past. Trying to explain something to an angry Bakugou was an exercise in futility.

"We know you're not one to lie, Bakugou. But you can't deny that all of this looks suspicious," he heard Kirishima's voice boom through the door.

"I already told you dipshits that we weren't fighting. Now get the fuck outta my room," Bakugou's voice came next.

The freckled teen was a little surprised that he could hear their voices pretty clearly through the door. Man, did their voices carry.

Moving closer to the door, he heard another voice, but the words weren't really that clear. It sounded like Kaminari. Apparently his voice wasn't as strong as the other two's.

"Evidence of what? A fight? I already told you that we weren't fighting. I don't like repeating myself." It was Bakugou again and he sounded even more irritated than before.

"Whoa! Check it out, Kaminari! He's got the same marks!" Kirishima nearly shouted. "Quick! Take a picture!"

"Hey!"

The sound of explosions, yelps and the pattering of rushing feet made Midoriya leap back from the door just in time to avoid being trampled by Kaminari. "Come on, Kirishima," the electricity user called to his friend.

"Go. I'll hold him off," Kirishima said.

"Not if I blow you away first!"

Kaminari stopped in his tracks and grinned at the green-haired teen. "Oh, hey, Midoriya."

"Hi, Kaminari," was all Midoriya could say.

Everything quieted down at that and both Kirishima and Bakugou stuck their heads out of Bakugou's room door. After a moment, the explosive teen shoved Kirishima out of his room while he had the chance. Completely ignoring the other two, Bakugou walked over to Midoriya, his hands now in his pockets.

Midoriya couldn't help noticing that Bakugou's face was slightly flushed. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. It seemed as if the blond had been chasing his friends around his room a few moments ago. "H-hi, Kacchan." He glanced over at Kaminari and Kirishima who were just standing there watching them.

"Hey," Bakugou said quietly.

(Normally Kacchan doesn't greet me even when I greet him. Is this his way of being nice to me now that we're...whatever we are now? Friends maybe?) Midoriya couldn't quite figure out what to do, so he wrapped his arms around himself as he felt his face become warm. His poor brain was about to start sizzling. Bakugou had just acknowledged his existence. And he'd done so in front of other people, no less.

"Hey," Midoriya said, forgetting that he'd greeted him once already. He glanced toward the other two again to see if they were still there. They both were. And they didn't even try to hide the fact that they were staring at him and Bakugou.

And speaking of Bakugou, the taller teen took a step closer, those red eyes practically boring holes into Midoriya. "Hey," he said even quieter.

It was hard for Midoriya to hold Bakugou's gaze once he was able to look back at him. The blond looked like he wanted to kiss him. Midoriya wondered if his childhood friend was going to kiss him right there in the hallway with people watching and everything. The freckled teen was about to say 'hey' again, but only the 'h' sound and air came out. He stood his ground as Bakugou took another step toward him, but he knew his face had become a flame and his body had become as stiff as a statue.

"Come on, you little idiot." Turning on his heels, Bakugou strolled back toward his room, sending a glare at his friends before he went inside.

Midoriya didn't bother to look back toward the onlookers this time. He simply followed Bakugou into his room and waited while his friend closed the door behind him. And before he was even able to think, the blond's lips were on his. Midoriya felt as if he hadn't felt those lips in ages, even though it had only been a matter of hours. He heard himself let out a little moan.

But Bakugou quickly pulled away from him and sighed. "Stupid. You gotta be quieter. Those two are probably still out there."

"Yeah. Sorry," the freckled teen said breathlessly.

Bakugou pressed Midoriya against the door and gave him what seemed like endless pecks on the lips. Midoriya loved the feel of his friend's body pressed against his. He loved the heat the older teen radiated. He loved the smell of Bakugou's soap mixed with his natural scent. He tried to keep their lips in contact longer, but the blond would pull back just far enough to be out of reach. The shorter teen grasped Bakugou's shirt with both hands and made a frustrated sound.

"Shh!" the blond warned.

And when the older teen went back to giving him little kisses, Midoriya decided to have none of that. Instead of letting Bakugou's lips touch his, he lapped at the blond's lips each time he tried to kiss him.

"Cheating fucker," Bakugou whispered, taking a step back.

At first Midoriya thought he was the only one who'd become breathless, but when he looked his friend over, he realized that Bakugou was breathing hard too. (I wonder if he's as turned on as I am.)

"Hey. Let's sit down. Come on." Bakugou took his hand and led him to his bed.

Once the two of them were seated side by side, Midoriya leaned toward the blond for another kiss, but Bakugou leaned away from him.

"No more of that. You don't know how to be quiet. Besides, we've got business to discuss."

"But you started it," Midoriya mumbled.

"Shut up. It's your fault. I was stuck in bed early this morning because your stupid quirk ran wild. So I owed you."

Midoriya blushed and looked away. He'd hoped that Bakugou had slept through his fantasies of playing with the blond's chest while he was doing laundry. "Wait. What do you mean, 'stuck in bed'?" He turned back to Bakugou and watched as the older teen's cheeks turned pink.

"Th-that's not the point, i-idiot! We're supposed to be shopping for supplies so we can help you get control of your stupid quirk and maybe things like that won't happen anymore," Bakugou said. He pulled out his phone and started tapping away at the screen for a while.

(Is he looking something up? Maybe he's trying to remember all the things we need from the drug store,) Midoriya thought.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for leaving the dorms without supervision?" Midoriya asked. "It's not like we got permission to leave."

"Don't worry so much, Nerdface. It's a ten minute walk from the dorms," Bakugou told him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked beside Midoriya.

"Yeah, but what if we get interrogated once we get back. What if Mr. Aizawa confiscates whatever we bought? What if he sees that stuff and knows what we're about to use it for?" Midoriya babbled nervously.

"You're worrying. Trust me. All we have to do is buy the stuff. Kirishima's gonna help us out."

"R-really? Even after that whole fiasco this morning?"

"ESPECIALLY after that whole fiasco this morning. I can't believe that after they saw those fucking hickeys, those idiots still thought we were fighting. I can't believe that after they saw the ones you left on me that they still thought we were fighting." Bakugou kicked a pebble off the sidewalk and added quietly, "They said that they know I'm not a liar, but they wouldn't put it past me to try to cover up the truth. What kinda shit is that?"

(That's right! I left marks on Kacchan too!) Midoriya looked over at the blond's dotted neck. "That's kinda embarrassing. We should probably be more careful."

"You're one to talk. Didn't YOUR friends get that stupid inquisition together in the first place? If you weren't such a fucking pushover, they wouldn't have had to question you like that. Shouldn't you start acting more like a hero and less like a Deku?"

"I-I guess you're right. But I don't know if I can..."

"You got into this school, didn't you? You got All Might's attention by acting like a hero, right?" Bakugou said, staring straight ahead. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Just stand up for yourself more. The way you do for everyone else."

Midoriya was starting to get the feeling that Bakugou was cheering him on in his own weird way. His cheeks prickled with heat and he stared down at his shoes as he walked on beside the blond.

Upon entering the drug store, Midoriya spotted two familiar faces. "M-Mom?!"

"And the hag's with her. What the hell are they doing here?" he heard Bakugou say from behind him.

Indeed Bakugou Mitsuki and Midoriya Inko were standing in one of the aisles. Inko looked up and waved at them. "Hi, Izuku! Mitsuki, look who's here."

When Midoriya saw Mitsuki look up from whatever she'd been looking at, he could practically see the flames of anger in her eyes as she glared at her son. "What are you doing here, you little brat?"

* * *

 **Notes** : Okay, I had a little fun with this chapter, so I hope you liked it. Please be kind to me during my return to writing. I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any guarantees. Thanks for reading! And thanks for your support!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes** : Thanks so much for the love! I go into panic mode every time I put out a chapter. Then I see the love that you send and it makes me so happy and I can keep writing. You're all so nice! Thanks again!

Okay, names are gonna be kinda weird here, but I think it's easy enough to follow. I call the kids by their family names (it's been that way from the beginning, so no surprises there) and the parents by their given names.

Also, I know nothing about Japanese drug stores. But then again, this story isn't known for being accurate by any means.

* * *

 **Secret Touch 18**

Inko threw her arms around Midoriya. "How's my baby boy?"

"Mom, not in front of Kacchan," the freckled teen said with an embarrassed smile. He hugged his mother anyway. "I'm fine. Besides, it hasn't been that long since I saw you. I just came to visit you yesterday."

"What are you two doing here?" Bakugou asked his own mother. His hands were still in his pockets and he looked disinterested.

"I asked you first. Shouldn't a teacher be here with you?" Mitsuki asked.

Midoriya's eyes widened and he looked at Bakugou out of the corner of his eye. (I knew it. They suspect something already. I knew we should've at least gotten permission to leave.)

"It's a dorm, not a prison," Bakugou told his mother.

Mitsuki grabbed Bakugou by the ear and pulled him closer to her. "Don't get smart with me, you little shit. I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"Dammit! Let me go, you old hag," the blond student said.

Bakugou's half-hearted attempts to evade his mother almost made Midoriya laugh out loud. That is, until his own mother spoke up. "So, Izuku. What brings you two here?"

Midoriya tried to fight against the panic that clawed at his facial features, but he could already feel his eyes stretching to twice their size. "Um... We, uh." Should he tell his mother about the quirk he's had all this time? He'd been tempted to do so when they had breakfast together yesterday, but he could never find a way to bring it up. And even if he did, what would he tell her about it? Could he tell his own mother that he had a lust-triggered quirk that was awakened when he had a wet dream about his male childhood friend? And then what? Tell her that he was here with that male childhood friend shopping for goods that would prepare them for sex, which they hoped would help gain control over said quirk? That was all a little too complicated on multiple levels. His eyes darted toward his blond friend for a split second, then focused on his mother again. "We...we came to get something to help tame my...hair."

"It does look a little wilder than usual," Inko said, running her fingers through her son's unruly locks.

Mitsuki let go of her own son's ear and put her hands on her hips. "I hope you're getting something for this one too. His hair's always been unmanageable."

Bakugou looked at Mitsuki's hair and his face contorted into some sort of mock comedy mask. "Seriously?"

Mitsuki gave her son a look that could part the ocean and to Midoriya's surprise Bakugou's expression became a little worried.

"B-by the way, what brings you two here? There are drug stores that are much closer to home than this place, right?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"That's true. But our usual drug store was out of the medicine we were looking for. They told us to try here," Inko said.

"Medicine? Is everything okay?" the freckled boy asked.

"Everything's fine. Masaru has a cold and he's only allowed to take a specific brand of cold medicine. I wanted some company while I shopped and Inko's been lonely ever since you've been away," Mitsuki said to Midoriya. She looked at Bakugou harshly. "And if you ever called home or visited like your friend here, you would've known about your father's health."

Midoriya didn't want to be painted as some kind of saint. He did enjoy visiting his mother as often as he could, but it was nothing to brag about.

"Call or visit? Like I care," Bakugou murmured.

"Anyway, it's nothing serious, so you don't have to worry," Mitsuki said.

"Who's worried?" Bakugou asked her.

Midoriya chuckled. He always thought that the way the Bakugous interacted with each other was entertaining. They had a weird way of showing their feelings. Now that he thought about it, Bakugou was the very definition of unconventional when it came to his feelings. He even tended to treat his closest friends poorly, yet there was something about him that made everyone gravitate back toward him. Maybe that was why Midoriya couldn't seem to stay away from him. No matter how crappy his personality was, he would always find his way back to the blond.

Now that Bakugou was being a little nicer to him, Midoriya found himself even more attracted to his friend. He found himself wanting to be around the blond more and more. He wanted them to talk more. He wanted them to train together. He wanted them to study together too. Kirishima was so lucky...

"Deku," Bakugou said quietly. "You're staring."

Midoriya had indeed been caught in a daze, gazing openly at Bakugou. And Bakugou's cheeks and ears had started to turn pink. The freckled teen looked away and thankfully his mother and Mitsuki were talking to each other about something at the moment.

"Izuku, honey. It looks like you've been getting hurt at school again. Is everything okay?" His mother had startled him with the question and she started to move closer to him.

"What? No, I'm fine. I haven't been hurt," Midoriya said.

Inko put her fingers on Midoriya's neck and took a closer look at it. "My goodness. I'm used to you coming home with bruised arms, but this is new. What in the world happened?"

Midoriya became flushed and flustered and he began sputtering incoherently.

Mitsuki smirked as she looked Midoriya over as well. "My, those look interesting."

The freckled teen's brain shut down and he covered his neck with his hands, still babbling nonsense. Just a bunch of sounds with no real structure.

Bakugou spoke up quickly. "It came about because of a quirk. Nothing to worry about."

(Nice wording! That was exactly what happened! It basically covers everything without telling them that it was actually my quirk that started it and without telling them that we were the ones who did it to each other. You're so amazing, Kacchan!) Midoriya thought.

"Oh, I see. And this quirk got both of you?" Mitsuki asked, sounding unconvinced.

Bakugou shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "It's harmless."

"Are they bruises or rashes? We should probably get you boys some rash cream," Inko said, taking Midoriya's hand. "Come on. I know a good brand."

* * *

Inko and Mitsuki kindly helped the boys pick out rash cream for their 'quirk incident' and some hair care products to help with Midoriya's untameable mane. Then they found Masaru's cold medicine and paid for it all.

"You boys were lucky we were here. Some of these things are expensive," Inko said, a broad smile on her face.

"Yeah. Not to mention we can give you guys a ride back to the dorm," Mitsuki added.

"We don't need a ride," Bakugou said. "The dorm is a ten minute walk from here."

"We know. But I'd feel a lot better knowing that you're both safely back where you belong," Inko said.

Midoriya wanted to protest, but the ladies seemed to have made up their minds. Bakugou, on the other hand, continued to protest.

"Nothing's gonna happen in ten minutes," the blond student said. "There aren't even any corners or alleyways. It's a straight shot. We can walk back to the dorms by ourselves."

The freckled teen had a feeling that he was just trying to get rid of the moms so they could go back inside the drug store and shop for the items they came for. He had to admit that he wanted to finish shopping too.

"Don't talk back, Katsuki! After everything that happened to make dorms necessary, you should be the last person to complain. We're taking you back," Mitsuki said.

"Tch!"

"Don't 'tch' me! I've had just about enough of your attitude!"

Midoriya watched Bakugou shove his hands into his pockets and stare at the ground as they all headed toward Mitsuki's car.

Once they all piled in Inko turned in her seat and smiled at the boys in the back seat. "It's so nice to see that you two are getting along again. Things were so terrible between you two for so long, I thought that you'd never be friends again. Now you're out shopping together."

Bakugou made a show of staring pointedly out of his window and remained quiet.

(Should I say something? I feel like if I don't, Mom'll think we're not really getting along,) Midoriya thought.

"And Katsuki's even helping you with your hair, Izuku. Did you tell him thank you?" Inko went on.

Midoriya looked at Bakugou out of the corner of his eye. It was true that the blond student was helping him, but not in the way his mother thought. And to be honest, he didn't remember whether he'd actually thanked Bakugou or not. "Th-thanks for all your help, Kacchan," he said quietly.

Bakugou didn't turn toward him or say anything, but Midoriya saw his ears turn bright red. Was the blond angry that he was thanking him? Was he embarrassed?

Mitsuki glanced in her rearview mirror at the boys and giggled. "They're way too awkward right now, Inko. Give it a little time and those two are gonna be inseparable again."

* * *

Midoriya got out of the car, hugging the drug store bag to his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief. He and Bakugou were standing in front of the dorm once again with only shampoo, conditioner, hair gel and rash cream to show for their efforts. They hadn't succeeded at purchasing what they'd gone to the drug store for, but at least they'd escaped the moms without being found out. That was all thanks to Bakugou's quick thinking. What would Midoriya have done without him?

Once the ladies were on their way, the freckled teen looked at his friend and cringed. Bakugou's face was flaming red and had taken on a form he hadn't seen since the sports festival.

"That fucking harpy ruined everything!"

He didn't want to make a scene in front of the dorm. There was already surveillance all over the place, so they'd probably get into trouble anyway, but making a scene on top of it would just get them into more trouble. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. This is all your fault, you know. You and your stupid secret horny fucking quirk. We need to hurry and get that thing under control."

Midoriya didn't want to talk about this outside. There was no telling how much of their conversation could be heard by the surveillance system either. "Come on, Kacchan. Let's just go inside." He tightened his hug on their bag and headed toward the entrance.

"We can always just head back over there, you know. Our moms are gone."

"Let's not risk it, okay? Let's just wait until tomorrow."

Bakugou stepped off of the sidewalk and dug his heel into the grass, his hands shoved into his pockets all the while. " 'Wait until tomorrow'. That's easy for you to say. You don't have to put up with that horny quirk's bullshit."

Thankfully the blond had spoken quietly, but Midoriya heard every word he said. "Can we not talk about this out in public. Let's just go to my room. We can talk about it there."

"Tch!" With that, Bakugou started marching toward the dorm.

His idea had been to take Bakugou to his dorm room and calmly talk to him about a new course of action. Going to the drug store after school tomorrow and picking up the things they would need. And then putting the things they would need to use. Whether or not doing something like that on a school day was a good idea, he didn't know. Then again, their first idea was to take care of it today. Tomorrow was a school day anyway, so technically, it was still a school day.

And Midoriya was fully aware that he'd given the blond permission to do him first, but now he kinda wanted to take it back. He got a real charge out of the way his friend reacted any time he or his quirk would attack Bakugou. And what had the taller teen said earlier today?

 _'I was stuck in bed early this morning because your stupid quirk ran wild'_ he remembered Bakugou saying.

('Stuck in bed', huh? What did Kacchan mean by that?)

"Dammit, Nerdface. Keep your quirk to yourself," Bakugou said as he opened the door.

Thinking back to molesting Bakugou's chest had caused his quirk to activate again. Midoriya cleared his mind and took a deep breath. He could control his Secret Touch if he concentrated more. If he kept his mind out of the gutter. He just needed more practice. Or he just needed to become un-horny.

Unfortunately, Aizawa was standing at the doorway waiting for them as soon as they came inside. "Why is it that you two can't seem to obey a simple rule? Don't leave the dorm without permission."

"Sorry, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya held up the bag of drug store products. "We just needed a few things."

The teacher rolled his eyes. "I see. Well, you'll still have to be punished. Everyday this week after school you'll both have a class with me to review the rules and regulations of dorm life."

"Tch!"

The freckled teen frowned. "But I have appointments three days a week with a psychiatrist."

"I'm aware of your situation, Midoriya, but try to understand the position this puts me in. Letting such an offense go unpunished would be negligent. Unfortunately, you'll have to cancel your appointments and resume them next week," Aizawa said.

Midoriya hung his head and hugged the bag to his chest once again. "Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

* * *

"Rules and regulations my ass!" Bakugou slammed Midoriya's door after they both walked into the room. He quickly whipped out his phone and tapped haphazardly on its screen.

"Kacchan, please calm down. The entire floor probably heard that," Midoriya said. "Besides, we knew the risks when we left without permission." He took a seat at his desk as he placed the bag on it. "I just wasn't expecting Mr. Aizawa to catch us in the act or hand out a punishment like that."

It was obvious that the older teen wasn't paying attention. The blond continued to peck away at his phone, his expression becoming angrier and angrier. "Fucking Glasses and fucking Roundface!"

Midoriya just watched as Bakugou nearly exploded his own phone while he typed. If the blond was texting someone, he was definitely using excessive exclamation points and angry emojis. (Why is he bringing up Iida and Uraraka?)

Before the freckled teen could go off into a muttering fit, Bakugou marched over to Midoriya's bed and plopped down on it, slamming his phone down beside him. "Two of the biggest idiots in Class 1-A now know exactly what's going on thanks to your idiot friends."

It took a few moments for Midoriya to process what Bakugou was saying. As a matter of fact, he wasn't really understanding what Bakugou was getting at. "Wh-what? You mean Uraraka and Iida told Kaminari and Kirishima about us?"

"Yeah. Why'd you have to go and tell those two everything?"

"I didn't tell them anything. They guessed and I couldn't really deny it." Midoriya pointed to the hickeys on his neck. "Besides, if I told them something, they wouldn't go around telling other people what I told them. They're not like that." Not to mention that he had a secret that he could use against them too. Not that he would.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the younger teen. "Well, it sure sounded like you told them everything. Kirishima was going on and on about it."

"Maybe he just connected the dots. What did you tell him about when we were going to the drug store? What did you mean when you said 'Kirishima's gonna help us out'?"

"First of all, Kirishima's a moron. He wouldn't know how to connect dots. And all I told him was that we were gonna get some stuff. Once we bought it, I was gonna blast my way up to his window and hand it to him. He was just gonna hold onto it until I came to pick it up. The rest was none of his business."

(That sounds super shady, Kacchan,) Midoriya thought. "They must've had a follow-up meeting after Kaminari and Kirishima talked to you. Maybe they compared information."

"None of this would be happening if you weren't such a fucking pushover."

The green-haired student sighed. "Sorry."

"There you go again, being a fucking pushover."

Midoriya rolled his eyes, then rolled his desk chair closer to where the blond was seated on his bed. He still couldn't get over how comfortable Bakugou was in his room. Shouldn't Midoriya be the one sitting on his own bed while the blond sat in his chair?

"Kacchan," he said quietly, looking his blond friend right in the eyes. "Exactly how much do they know?"

"They said we must be 'kiss friends' or some such shit," Bakugou said, mimicking Midoriya's volume. "Tch! Why the hell are we whispering?"

(To be honest, we probably should've been whispering from the start.) Midoriya leaned a little closer to his friend and lowered his voice even more. "What does that mean? 'Kiss friends'?" It sounded like what he was looking for. He wanted a name for the kind of relationship they had, but 'friends' wasn't quite it. Maybe this 'kiss friend' thing was exactly what he was looking for. Though if the name were to be taken literally, he'd have to say that they were a little bit past that level.

Midoriya watched Bakugou's eyes dart down and he assumed that the blond was looking at his lips. So he licked them in preparation for a kiss. Bakugou liked kissing, after all, and he was known to do it quite often lately.

Midoriya felt his face become warm and his eyes slipped shut as he waited...

And waited...

When he heard the blond sigh, he opened his eyes and saw that Bakugou had his eyes closed and was moving his head in a weird way. He seemed to be rubbing his cheek against something. It must have been his quirk. Somewhere in the back of his mind Midoriya had barely considered putting his hands on the blond's face. It hadn't even really been a conscious thought. But boy, did it look like his friend was waiting for a kiss. The older teen's cheeks were flushed and his lips glistened as if he'd just moistened them.

Hadn't they just been arguing a moment ago? Of course they had. And they weren't even done having that argument yet. Apparently they were both too distracted to continue the debate. The freckled teen would have to make a note that using his quirk while the blond was in a rage might extinguish the situation.

Bakugou seemed to be enjoying the gentle touch of his quirk. The older teen definitely liked to be touched and it seemed like the softer the touch, the more he liked it. What if Midoriya were to move his hands back to Bakugou's ears? What if he were to gently trace the lobes, up the outer edge, up to the helix and back down again. Slowly, so slowly.

The blond's lower lip disappeared into his mouth. Midoriya knew his quirk was having its way with Bakugou's ears, but his own hands twitched. He wanted to touch for himself. But in a way it was fun watching the blond be touched too. Those ears were turning an adorable shade of red that he probably wouldn't have been able to see if his hands were in the way.

So he imagined tracing the delicate skin along the outer edge of Bakugou's ear up and down again and the blond gasped quietly. Midoriya wondered what would happen if he were to trail up and down his friend's ears a little faster while remaining just as gentle.

After a moment Bakugou began breathing erratically and clutching the covers on Midoriya's bed. His ears were becoming redder too.

(Is Kacchan getting turned on from just having his ears touched?) Midoriya asked himself. (That's dangerously cute.) He let his imaginary fingers stroke Bakugou's ears a bit faster still. (Seems like he's pretty sensitive no matter where he's touched. It's probably because no one really touches him. Now I'm seriously starting to have second thoughts about letting Kacchan do me first. He's really cute when he's being touched.)

"D-Deku, that's enough." The older boy's voice was unsteady and he'd grasped the end of his own shirt. "This is why you need to learn to control your quirk. You're such a fucking pervert."

Midoriya frowned. "Wait. Pervert? I was only thinking about playing with your ears. That's not really perverted."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't feel it if it didn't get you hot."

"True," the freckled teen said with a nervous laugh. "And I don't think it would bother you so much if it didn't get YOU hot." He glanced down at the way Bakugou was tugging at his shirt. "Are you, um, hard from having your ears rubbed?" Midoriya had a feeling that Bakugou was hiding something under that shirt and it most definitely was not blueberry muffins.

The older teen squirmed a bit and blushed as he looked away and remained silent.

(Cute.)

The shirt seemed to escape from Bakugou's fingers on its own and was pulled up by the invisible hands just enough to expose the blond's crotch. Midoriya was starting to really appreciate his Secret Touch.

Bakugou covered the rise in his pants a little too late. "Shut up, Nerdface. You would be too if someone stroked your ears like that."

Admittedly, Midoriya was already a little aroused from the idea of something so simple turning Bakugou on. Then his friend made a sudden move. The blond's hands went to Midoriya's ears and began stroking them. The explosive teen wasn't doing it slowly or gently like Midoriya's quirk had done. He was rubbing them fast and hard like he expected something to come out of them. Not so hard that it was painful, but harder than Midoriya had rubbed his.

The freckled teen had to admit that it did feel pretty good. And the aggressive way Bakugou was rubbing them made him think about the aggressive way he could rub another part of him. Midoriya's face and ears grew hot and he was stiffening even more.

"See? You're hard too," Bakugou said breathlessly.

Before Midoriya was able to respond, the blond leaned forward and kissed him. It was nothing like the little kisses from earlier that day. Bakugou's tongue invaded his mouth like he'd planned to give it to Midoriya as a gift. His hands moved down to the freckled teen's waist and tried to pull the desk chair closer. "Dammit, come here."

Midoriya's mind was rushing through the possibilities as he kissed the older teen. If they'd been successful at the drug store, they would probably be getting set to have sex by now. He climbed onto Bakugou's lap, straddling him, and was expecting to kiss him more, but the blond laid back on the bed, leaving him confused.

As soon as he was about to lean down so he could kiss the blond more, Bakugou's hips rose. "D-Deku, d-don't touch there." His voice was quiet and breathy and desperate. Wasn't it too early for him to sound like that?

(Wait. Don't touch where?)

* * *

 **Note** : Oh, dear. Why did I end it there?

Anyway, I should've worked harder on this chapter, but it kinda came pouring out and I did very little editing before posting it. All apologies.


End file.
